


Ever At His Side

by OperaGoose



Series: Rewrite Our History [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Luna/Noct is current, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompto Is Sad, Strangers to Lovers, Stunted Emotions, The rest of the pairings are endgame, court life, human prompto, no beta we die like men, well kind of, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/OperaGoose
Summary: Was it some sort of cruel trick that they had dropped him here - when Noct and Lunafreya were young and beautiful? At the wedding everyone had looked forward to?Prompto comissioned the gods to change the world to save Noct's life at the highest price  he could name. But now he has to live in this changed world, with all his memories of the world that was. To stand forever at Prince Noctis's side.(It is recommended you read Rewriting Our History first, or this may not make sense to you.)





	1. The Long-Awaited Wedding

Prompto stood behind the thrones, half-hidden beyond the boughs of sylleblossoms. Prince Noctis and the new Princess Lunafreya were sat together, as the honoured guests brought gifts for the wedded couple. They looked, if you could see through the royal composure, blissfully happy.

Prompto recognised that he should be glad.

But he could only remember what happiness was.

He’d given them this, convinced the Astrals to change the past and present to change their lives - but at the cost of his heart.

Was it some sort of cruel trick that they had dropped him here and now, when Noct and Lunafreya were both young and beautiful? At the wedding everyone had looked forward to.

He was still reeling from the change, head spinning, stomach rolling - with an aching chasm in his chest where his heart had been.

He stumbled where he stood, almost falling over. The crownsguard standing beside him - one he didn’t recognise - shot him a suspicious look. 

Right. He wasn’t a Lucian here. He was a clone, an imperial guard - dressed in white and red, with the royal Tenebrae arms pinned on his chest. A _gift_ from the Emperor - to guard the future King and Queen. It was no wonder the Kingsglaive didn’t trust him. He probably wouldn’t be made one of them. 

The ceremonies concluded and, with the blessing of King Regis, the wedded couple rose and retreated. Along with the crownsguard, Prompto silently followed them from behind. To their marriage bed.

They stood outside the doors, and Prompto tried his best not to hear the fumbling consummation. At least he couldn’t be jealous now.

Into the night, once there was only Noct’s snoring from behind the doors, Gladiolus ( _dear Gladio_ ) arrived to relieve “Nyx.”

The two murmured to each other, too low to be overheard. The look they darted in his direction confirmed that they were talking about him.

He kept his head forward, eyes making an occasional sweep from one end of the corridor, out the windows, and to the other end.

Nyx eventually left, and Gladiolus leaned against the wall, arms folded. He didn’t try to talk, and if Prompto could feel sad, he would. Gladio spoke to everyone - but not him. Not now.

Hours into the watch, the Shield did speak. “You got a name?”

“Prompto.” He paused, fighting down the ‘Argentum’ that wanted to follow. “Prompto Besithia.”

Gladiolus grunted. “Isn’t that the mad scientist from the empire? I never heard he had children.”

“Technically he doesn’t.” He slid up his sleeve, just a little, to expose the barcode on his wrist.

The sharp inhale and the wary glare told him that Gladiolus knows about the clones here.

They don’t speak again. Shortly after sunrise, when Prompto feels like he’s about to die on his feet, footsteps came down the hallway. He unbuckled his holster, eyes locking on the sound. It was three familiar faces: Ignis, Gentiana and Aranea.

The goddess’s eyes were open for once, and they were sad as she looked at him.

Aranea was his relief, not a ‘gift’ for the royal couple, but assigned this post until the Kingsglaive co-ordinated Prompto into their schedules.

“Hey, Blondie,” she greeted, the mocking in her voice familiar. “Go to sleep before you pass out. His lordship wants to see you before you clock in again.”

He bowed to her as Ignis and Gentiana entered the room to wake the newlyweds.

Prompto headed out, feelingg nothing but sheer exhaustion.

=/=

/

“You know he’s a lab experiment right?” Gladio asked the babe in the imperial uniform.

She cut him with a glare. “You mean, he’s one of the imperial clones. And yes, I know.”

One more chick he wasn’t going to score with. “It’s just not natural.”

“Nobody asked your opinion, Musclehead.”

“He acts like a robot.”

Her lips pursed, but she didn’t disagree. She wouldn’t speak to him again after that.


	2. Meeting The Princess

Lord Ravus Nox Flauret commanded him to keep a close eye on Prince Noct. Not to neglect his dear sister, but to focus on the prince. “I want you to remain by his side.”

Prompto would’ve laughed if he could. Instead, he bowed his assent. He escorted Ravus to his transport, then went to guard the prince again. Aranea was glad to leave, and swept away saying it was knock-off time.

It was Monica with him as he supervised the Prince’s afternoon. Her eyes, which had always been kind to him before, were suspicious. “Should you not be watching the Princess?” She asked.

“His lordship Flauret commands I remain by Prince Noctis’s side.”

The crownsguard changes shifts over dinnertime. It seemed they rotated amongst right hour shifts.

For a short period of time, he was left along with the royal couple (and Gentiana) in a small, intimate dining room.

Lunafreya’s eyes, kind and curious, rested on him. “You were our wedding present from the Emperor, were you not?”

He bowed at her question. “I am, Princess.”

“I’m afraid I was never told your name,” she said.

“Prompto, my lady,” he replied. “Prompto Besithia.”

Her gaze was pitying - so she understood what he is. Everyone seemed to know here. He can’t feel the relief of being free of his secret. “Are they making you welcome here, Prompto?”

They aren’t, but he can hardly say that. He bowed again, as Gladiolus entered to replace the other crownsguard. 

Noct snorted. “That’s a ‘no’.” He placed down his cutlery, his plate cleared but for the vegetables. Some things could never change, it seemed. “I’ll see you tonight,Luna. Ignis has some briefings for me.”

Prompto followed him ot, and Gladio glared at his back as he was forced to stay behind and watch the Princess.

Prompto swept the sitting room, looking for any concealed paces where an attacker might hide, before he went to stand outside the door.

Noct was taking off his jacket. “Look, you can sit by the door on that stool. Gladio always does.” He flopped down on a chaise with a groan. Lazy blue eyes studied Prompto on his journey to the stool. “It was Prompto, right?”

“Yes, your highness,” he murmured. It felt strange on his tonuge. He’d never been so formal with Noct in the life before.

“Ignis said my brother-in-law commanded you to watch me,” Noctis said, looking halfway asleep already. It’s so painfully _familiar_ he can’t breathe for a brief moment.

The prince misinterpreted the tension. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to stop you.”

He just bowed again.

“You don’t talk much, huh?”

“I suppose not,” he said quietly. But then again, in the former world he’d done almost nothing but pray for ten years. In this one, he’d never _had_ anyone to talk to.

The door opened and Prompto instinctively went for his gun.

Ignis Scientia entered the room. Prompto wanted to cry, seeing his eyes behind clear lenses. But he couldn’t even feel relief.

“Relax,” Noct’s voice reached him. “Specs is my advisor. You don’t need to protect me from him.”

Prompto buckled his holster. “Councillor Scientia.” ( _Iggy. Beloved Iggy._ )

“You must be Prompto.” He pushed up his glasses. “Commander Highwind has told me about you.” And Gladio had probably been complaining about him too.

He bowed, and settled back onto the stool.

Iggy and Noct sat together - at first going over the briefings, and then being scolded. It was a familiar sight - he almost felt like he was waiting for Iggy to finish so they could play video games.

Did King’s Knight even exist now? He’d have to get a phone and find out. He had just made up his mind to ask Aranea when they changed over when Iggy left. He followed Noct back to the bedroom he shared with his princess.

She was already in bed, and Gentiana sat nearby. He swept the room, then headed for the door.

“Goodnight, Prompto,” she called gently.

He paused, then looked back at her. “Goodnight, Princess.” Then he quickly left the room to return to his duties.

=/=

Luna sighed wistfully as the door closed behind the guard. “He’s so handsome,” she said.

Noctis huffed as he lifted the sheets and slid into the bed beside her.

“Oh, don’t pretend like you don’t agree,” Luna teased with a gentle smile.

“I’m not,” he sulked. “But that doesn’t mean I want to hear you say it.”

She chuckled, and thanked her handmaiden as Gentiana put everything away and turned off the lights. Happily, she tucked into Noct’s arms under the cover of darkness.


	3. The Shield and the Advisor

Aranea left after ten weeks, taking another posting. She offered to leave Biggs or Wedge behind to share his duties, but he wouldn’t let her.

He’d be forced to discuss it with the Kingsglaive. He waited until he had a late shift with Gladiolus - who was in charge of the crownsgurd devision.

“Sir Amacita,” he begun. A very slight twitch betrayed the Shield’s surprise. “Commander Highwind is to depart next week. His highness shouldn’t be left under-attended without her.”

“So you want a member of the Kingsglaive to take over for her.” His voice was ill-tempered and guarded.

“I need to sleep sometime.”

Gladiolus grunted. “I’ll talk to the Marshall.”

 _Cor the Immortal_. He bowed and kept his tongue.

Gladiolus watched him for a long moment. “What, is that it?” He grunted.

Prompto gave him a confused look. “Thank you?” He added uncertainly, not sure what Gladiolus even wanted. 

He grunted again. “You've been here for months and that’s all you've said to me.”

“I'm not a talker.” Not any more at least. 

“You could do with making a little polite conversation. Half the crownsguard thinks you can't talk.”

“And the other half?”

“Think you're an asshole imperial robot spying on Prince Noctis for the emperor.”

He blinked. That should hurt. He wished it did. “I'm human,” he answered. “And I am not spying for the emperor. I've never met, or been in contact with anyone from the empire except Bisithia, the rest of his clones, and Aranea.” They'd been the only people he'd spoken to at all before he came here. In this reality anyway. 

The Shield grunted. He'd been doing that a lot so far. “Why don't you start with a simple ‘hello’ and ‘how are you?’ sometimes?”

He folded his arms and went quiet again. 

At 3am, another crownsguard arrived and Gladio made him leave.

… 

Ignis walked alongside Gentiana, heading towards the royal bedchambers to begin the morning duties. 

Prompto Besithia wasn't on guard by the door, and that was almost suspiciously unusual. He looked over the guards, took a moment to place them. Pelna Khara and the prince’s sworn Shield - Gladiolus Amicitia. 

He gave the younger man a polite nod. “Sir Amicitia.” They were to be the right and left hand of the future king, they would serve better if they were amicable. In future, they'd be spending large quantities of time together. 

He received a bland nod in response. “Councillor Scientia.”

Ignis nodded in return and headed into the royal bedchamber to wake the prince.


	4. Empty Shells

“Hey,” Prompto greeted. “How are you?”

One of the minor guards gave him a confused look and shifted away from him. So much for that, Gladio. He only sighed and hung up his white coat.

He’d spent a good hour of his eight between shifts trying to sleep, then gave up. Instead he decided to go use the training yards, try and wear himself out. He ran, past the pain barrier, until it was all endorphins instead.

Then, feeling only the energy boost and none of the natural high, he went to the shooting range. He emptied one clip, then another, on the stationary targets. He missed using Noct’s powers for his weaponry. He’d never had to reload his pistol Before.

After the stationary range, he packed extra clips into his belt and headed to the Dream Chamber for a simulation.

“Give me a dozen voretooths, then keep ‘em coming.” He cocked his pistol and waited for the field to heat up.

Ten years wasn’t enough to make him forget how to fight. He swung into battle, firing off bullets and quips. He almost forgot - that he wasn’t Prompto Argentum, hunting with his best friends, power of kings on his side.

When the pistol clicked, he panicked - thinking something must’ve been wrong with Noct. He shouted for him, just as a voretooth tackled him from the side.

It hurt when he landed on the clip, and it all came jarring back. He reloaded and took out another dozen, catching his breath as a new lot came down the hill.

The rest of the fight was cold and serious, killshot after killshot. Calm. Deadly.

 _Empty_. The word came in Ardyn’s mocking voice. He froze up, gun slipping from suddenly numb fingers. The simulation ended before teeth could cut into his neck.

He stared up at the marble ceiling, floor littered with shell casings. He was more of an M.T. now than he had been in the other world.

He should be screaming and crying, raging at the Astral that did this to him. But he can’t.

He’s empty.

He can’t feel a thing.

...

Noct stood on the balcony overlooking the dream chamber, watching the blond laying on the ground. He didn’t know how his guard had found his private training rooms, or how to run the simulator, but there he was.

He’d watched him fight for some time, pest after pest taken out one by one. Prompto was a crack shot, and lively. But then he’d changed. Something like fear had crossed the blond’s face and he’d yelled something Noct couldn’t hear.

After that, he’d almost become the robot Noct heard the crownsguard call him. And then he’d froze up, and lost.

He watched his guard get him up onto unsteady feet, sweep away the mess of his bullet casings, and leave the room. Not a single expression crossing his face.

There was something strange going on with Prompto Besithia. And he would find out what.


	5. Coronia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, to imagine Prompto's outfit, see here:  
> 
> 
> This image belongs to [ Pigeon Princess's Prince Prompto AU](http://pigeon-princess.tumblr.com/post/164052100212/taken-from-the-niflheim-labs-and-raised-as-the) Which is amazing and you should all go see it. It's much better than my humble fic offering.

Prompto was half-asleep, looking up at Iggy in confusion. “...huh?”

The advisor sighed and pushed up his glasses. “The Crown Prince is taking a publicity tour across Lucis - visiting Tenebrae and Altissia. He is only taking a small retinue - his advisor, the Shield and one additional member of the crownsguard. His highness has requested you be the fourth member of the party.”

He swallowed. “He wants to go on a road trip with you and me and Gladiolus.” There was something painful in his gut.

“That is a sufficient summary.” He looked at him. “If you’d rather not accompany his highness…”

“I’m going with him,” he replied quickly. “I swore an oath.”

Ignis hummed. “Very well. Someone will be in shortly to take your measurements s that you can be properly outfitted. Certain locals in Lucis may be discomforted by a guard in Imperial uniform.”

He bowed. “Whatever you think is best, Iggy - Ignis.” He hurriedly corrected himself. “If I can call you that.”

Ignis inclined his head politely. “You may. We are going to be quite in each other’s space soon enough. We might as well become amicable - Prompto.”

“Maybe we can all become friends?” He ventured carefully.

The advisor cleared his throat slightly. “You may want to be careful about overstepping your station,” he warned.

Prompto recoiled, one hand grabbing his marked wrist. “Y-yes. Of course, Councillor -”

“Goodness, I didn’t mean that,” Ignis interrupted. “I only meant to warn you against his highness. He must have a certain class of friends, and neither you nor I make the cut.” He pushed up his glasses again. _...oh. Poor Iggy._ At least he had Gladio.

Prompto sighed and nodded. “I get you. Thanks. I appreciate it, Ignis.”

“Very good...Prompto. I will leave you to your fitting.”

In a couple weeks, they were ready to depart. Prompto had a case with the few possessions he’d gathered since his arrival - most of which were the clothes Ignis had arranged for him. He wished he had a camera, but at least his phone had a decent one.

He wanted to document the new Lucis, on how things had changed from his world to this one. 

He faltered as they reached the car, on their way to pick up Noct, watching as Gladio moved towards the passenger seat. “Gladio…” The Shield shot him a suspicious look. “...lus. That is, Sir Amicitia - don’t you want the leg room in the back seat?” Okay - he was not on nickname basis with any of these guys. They weren’t _friends_ here.

“That wasn’t _the_ Regalia - no, that was still King Regis’s personal car. But the Coronia Princeps was almost the same - the same sleek black design, but the shape of the lights and the interior was different.

“It’ll be safest for the prince in the back seat - in case of a crash.” the Shield stated. “Would you be able to drive, Besithia?”

He paused. He wasn’t good at driving in the other world, and when he searched his memories of this one… He blinked. “I’ve never guided a vehicle before.” Of any kind.

“I am willing and able to undertake all the required driving.” Ignis volunteered.

“Very well, Councillor Scientia.”

Wait. Wait. Oh no. _No…_. “You two aren’t friends?” Something heavy settled in his stomach.

“Sir Amicitia and I are perfectly amicable acquaintances,” Ignis replied, sliding up his glasses.

This wasn’t _right_. He hadn’t… When he’d made his deal with the Astrals, he was the only one meant to pay for it. “It wasn’t meant to be like this,” he murmured.

“What wasn’t?” Gladiolus demanded suspiciously. 

He hurried to correct himself. “In my training, I was taught that the king’s Shield and his Advisor are to be his closest subjects. How will you complete the task successfully if you’re distant with one another?”

Ignis and Gladiolus shared a look. “We’ve got time. It could be years before Noctis ascends.”

“His Majesty is the picture of health,” Ignis added. “You needn’t have anxiety over the matter, Prompto.”

Gladio stepped forward menacingly. “Unless you know something of the Empire’s plans.”

Prompto met his eyes. He couldn’t feel intimidated anyway. “I don’t. I don’t have contact with anyone. You can monitor my cellphone if you like. But it would be stupid to think the Empire wasn’t planning _something_.”

”It is wiser to be cautious,” Ignis interrupted. “But we mustn’t dally any longer lest we fall behind schedule.”

He opened the boot to place his leather carry case inside, then moved to take the driver’s seat. Prompto put his bag in as the Shield did. “Front or back seat?” He asked quietly.

“If you’re in the front, you can attack Ignis, crash the car and kill us all.”

He should have probably been offended. But he could only meet Gladiolus with cold logic. “If I’m in the back with Noctis, it would be a much easier assassination.”

The Shield slammed the boot closed. “I think I’ll take the leg room,” he announced, loud enough for Ignis to hear.

But he sat in what used to be Noct’s seat. Prompto tried not to calculate how much easier it would be to be taken out by the Shield in that seat.

=/=

Luna stood with Noct at the top of the stairs as the Coronia pulled into park. Gentiana had dressed her in a white gown, with Lucian crown jewels. She wasn’t displeased to see their guard, Prompto, staring at her in adoration.

A low chuckle escaped Noct as the blond caught himself and fumbled to open the door. She turned her attention back to him. “But do you have to take our handsome guard with you, love?”

He kissed her cheek. “Yes. If the ‘glaive didn’t kill him for suspicion, then Ravus would for letting me out of his sight.”

She sighed, but conceded to his logic. “Alright. But if you start anything between you, you _both_ must make it up to me when you return,” she teased. But her mirth soon went quiet. “Must you go now? I could be with child by now - the Emperor would have no need to keep you alive.”

Her husband met her with equal seriousness. “I know. But Gentiana is sure you aren’t. They won’t do anything to injure me yet. Not until he has an heir.”

Though they had much more to say, they were forced to keep quiet as The Shield and Prompto reached the top of the stairs.

“Very well,” she said, making sure her voice was light and pleasant. “Come home to me soon, my prince.”

“Ready to go, your highness?” The Shield asked.

“Just a moment.” Luna smiled up at him and received the gentle, polite kiss they exchanged in public.

When they parted, she noticed their guard shyly fumbling with his phone. “Yes, Prompto?” She asked kindly.

“I, uh… I was wondering if your highnesses would mind if I took a photo? The lighting is perfect and you two compliment each other so well.”

A surprised smile blossomed across her face. That she hadn’t expected. “Of course. You may take as many pictures of me as you like.” She looked at Noct, imploring him to agree.

He pulled a face, but nodded. “I’ll allow it.”

“Thanks!” Prompto sounded the most excited she’d ever seen him. “Just act natural, it’s not a stuffy portrait.”

She smiled and put her hand through Noct’s arm. For all his protests, his muscles were totally relaxed. Prompto picked an angle, then took a few shots.

“May I see them?” She asked, as Noct walked down a few steps to have a private conversation with his shield.

He stepped up beside her and showed her the screen, flipping through the few shots. “They’re not very good,” he said modestly. “I’m doing my best to get used to the phone.”

It was a beautiful shoot, and she quickly texted her favourite shot to herself. “They’re beautiful. Thank you, Prompto.” She smiled at him, and she thought he looked a little dazed for a moment. She took his hand, looking at him seriously. “You must promise me that you will take care of Noctis.”

His eyes were serious as he gave a little bow of assent. “With everything I am, Princess.”

She pressed his hand between hers. “Thank you.”

“Besithia!” the Shield growled. “Time to go.”

Prompto bowed to her once more, took his phone back and hurried down to the car. He snapped a quick photo of her from the foot of the stairs, and then the Coronia drove them away.

“Bring them home safe.”


	6. Hammerhead

Life outside Insomnia was so different. It wasn’t until they stopped at Hammerhead he even knew what direction they were going. A thousand years without daemons, and a captial that hadn’t been sealed behind a magic wall, made a huge difference. It was more populated, with towns and villages where there had only been stretches of untamed land. 

He’d snapped a few shots during the drive, but he was too overwhelmed to be able to focus properly.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked, as Gladiolus led Noct over to a small, curious crowd. “Are you quite well?”

He shifted on his feet, watching the fuel pump as it ticked up. “It’s… busy around here. So many homes.”

“Quite a change to the Besithia Facility,” Ignis said sympathetically. “His highness wouldn’t speak of it, but he often finds crowds intimidating. I have designed an intimate tour with that in mind, but some locations can’t be helped. Some of the larger cities you might find overwhelming. But… if you need a moment of quiet, simply let me know and I will make sure we have a way to accomomdate your needs.”

He touched his shoulder gratefully. “Thanks for that, dude.”

“Well howdy y’all!” That voice. He was suddenly hit by a vivid flashback.

Lying half-dead from exhaustion on the cement, hearing that voice, looking over and seeing a goddess haloed in sunlight. She’d been the first person in years who could turn his attention away from Noct. She’d been gorgeous, confident, with a charming smudge of grease on her nose. The more he’d learned of her, the more infatuated he’d become. They were on their way off to marry Noct anyway - he’d needed someone to fixate on.

There was a sharp pain in his side where Ignis pinched him. He cleared his throat. “Prompto Besithia.”

The name and the uniform was enough. She glared at him warily, then turned to speak to Ignis. “Cindy Aurum. I run the garage. Just spotted your purdy girl - are y’all here for a tune up?”

“Just refuelling,” Ignis replied.

A little pout crossed her lips. “Well, if y’all change your minds, just give me a holler.”

Once she was gone, Prompto shifted. They hadn’t expected the Regalia to break down, but it did. “Maybe it would be a good idea to let her check the Coronia out. Earn her goodwill. Even she doesn’t find anything and we kill twenty minutes, we end up earning a good mechanic contact out the city. And what if she catches something?”

Ignis gave him a look. “Are you simply saying this because you find her attractive?”

“I don’t.” He’d even lost that. And the way she looked at him, like he’d always used to fear people would when they figured out he was an M.T. It destroyed the dreams of his past self. He couldn’t even feel bad. But he was very aware of the emptiness where the feeling should’ve been.

He opened the boot and stripped off his white coat. He thought about complaining it was too hot, but what was the point? He folded it neatly on top of his things. “I’ll leave it up to you, Ignis. I’m going to join Prince Noctis.”

=/=

Gladio did not trust Prompto Besithia. There was something non-genuine about him. He couldn’t get a read on the Empire’s tool - and anyone he couldn’t read was suspect. Even the other members of the ‘glaive agreed with him.

He’d argued strongly against allowing the lab rat to be part of this trap - even asking his father to get King Regis to intervene. But when the king had dismissed the complaint, there was nothing more to be done.

_“Really, Gladio. You can’t just cut his duties because you don’t **like** him.” _

But that didn’t mean he was going to leave them alone together.

The prince was just about done signing autographs and giving advice when another guard slipped into place on his other side. It took him a moment - Besithia almost blended in without that ridiculous white coat on. He expected the same blank, robot expression - but there was a slight furrow between his blond brows.

There was no _way_ that was a good thing. “Where is Councillor Scientia?” He hissed.

Besithia turned his head to look at him, face smoothing into its usual lifeless mask. “Ignis is with the Coronia.”

Gladio glanced back and - sure enough - the Advisor was in the car. Driving it after a _very_ sexy chick towards the...autoshop? He lingered his eyes over her figure - and then heard a yell, a thump, and felt something hit and squish into his arm.

Startled, he whipped around, a weapon materialising in his hand. Besithia had tackled the Prince to the ground, to avoid a...rotten tomato by the smell of it. He banished his weapon again.

“Rotten prince!” a hooded man was yelling. “Whoring himself out for the emperor! The Izunias won’t stand by and let you hand our kingdom’s heir to the Niffs!”

He pulled Besithia up by the collar and helped the Prince back to his feet. “Take his highness back to the car. I’m oing to find out what I can about these ‘Izunias’.”


	7. Motel Rooftops

Prompto sat on top of the motel, back against the neon sign. He looked up at the sky, trying to keep his eyes above the buildings so he couldn’t see them. The stars were choked out by the light, but the moon was bright and full.

They weren’t staying at the motel. They had a suite at the big fancy luxury hotel resort a few ways down the street. It reminded him too much of the Leville in Altissia - the last place things had been okay until everything had gone to shit.

But this motel? In the city of Longwythe? He had good memories here.

He wasn’t surprised when Noct - when _Prince Noctis_ settled on the ledge next to him. Even if he could _feel_ surprise, he’d watched the prince sneak across the road to get here.

“Sir Amicitia is going to flip out if he wakes up and finds you missing.”

“I’m with you,” the prince pointed out.

“Yeeeaaah,” he replied. “That’ll only make him worse. Like I planned it as some sort of ploy to hand you over to the empire.”

Noct glanced at him. “He’s not that bad, is he?”

Prompto didn’t answer. He tugged his sleeves down as the wind picked up. “You were asleep when I stepped out. I didn’t think you’d wake up until Ignis dragged you.”

Noct chuckled. “I know. It’s weird. Usually I can sleep through anything.”

“But?”

“I’m used to sleeping with Luna,” he admitted. “It’s weird being in bed alone.”

“Gladio’s snoring not doing it for you?” Without him, his voice had taken on an ancient, playful tone. It reminded him of other nights, stolen on rooftops: when they were in highschool and Noct would sneak away from Ignis and his to-do list; when they’d graduated and Prompto had all but lived with the prince; that big conversation on this very motel roof. _Thanks for making time for this loser._ Half-confessions buried in oher confessions. How to say ‘ _I love you_ ’ without saying anything he couldn’t take back.

“Gladio?” Noct echoed, sounding amused. “I’d pay to hear you call him that to his face.”

“He has too many syllables in his name,” he said, then groaned at his memory. “I called him ‘Gladiolus’ once and I thought he’d crush me between his thighs like a watermelon.”

A surprised laugh burst from the prince’s mouth. “You’re funny!” he said, amused. “I never expected you to be funny.”

“It’s _Noct_ what you expected, huh?”

He groaned. “No that’s terrible. I take it back, you’re not funny.”

“Iggy would have laughed!” Prompto said with a huff. Okay, so he wouldn’t have actually _laughed_. But he would have gotten that twinkle in his eye from sharing his love with another pun enthusiast.

“ _Iggy_?” The prince asked dubiously. “Isn’t ‘Ignis’ short enough for you?”

He faltered. “Yeah. I… give people nicknames. It’s… _prompter_ that way.”

Noct groaned again. “I order you to stop, immediately.”

The moment vanished like smoke in the wind. Noct - _his_ Noctis had never ordered him. Not even jokingly.

“Why did _you_ sneak out anyway?” The prince asked, his tone still filled with the same light companionship.

“I used to go to the roof all the time” he answered. “Take some photos, look up at the sky.” He hummed. “I used to love the night sky.” _Loved Noctis Caelum_.

“Used to?” The prince echoed. “What changed?”

Prompto hummed. How could he tell the truth without sounding crazy? “Do you know… How much did they tell you about my… well, let’s call it ‘upbringing’.” Close enough.

Noct looked serious. “Not much. Just that you were… ‘ _born_ ’ at the Besithia Facility. And you left there to serve me at the citadel.” 

“Right.” He shifted, brining one knee up to his chest. “Clones are kept in capsules until maturity. But…” He paused. “I have… memories. Of a normal life - growing up, high school, graduation, training as a guard.” He gave a heavy sigh. “And it’s not reality. My friends, the things we did; moments, memories. None of it happened here.”

It was a damn good cover story, actually. He could always say it was based on Insomnia and Lucis, and that’s why he remembered things differently. Explain away why he remembered things that had never happened - pretend he had his best friend (who wasn’t the prince of Lucis) and two other close friends. It wasn’t even that much of a lie.

“Wow,” Noct said, sympathetic. “I can’t imagine how much that must hurt. Having your whole life taken away just like that.”

He gave a bitter laugh. “I wish. I can’t feel. Sadness, happiness, anger, fear.” He shook his head. “Nothing. I’m heartless.”

“You’ve been playing too many video games.” Noct’s voice was unexpectedly gentle. Prompto turned to look at him, and found him unexpectedly close. He pressed a hand against the blond’s chest. “There. Heartbeat. Not so heartless after all, see?”

“I was being metaphorical,” Prompto replied, frozen in place. “I don’t _feel_.”

“Then why is your heart racing?”Noct whispered - low, intimate.

“Because… um. I don’t know.” His pulse was firing, blood rushing under his skin. He was buzzing with it.

Noct chuckled and dropped his hand back down. “Any way. You never asked why _I_ snuck out. An oversight for a guard, especially one spying on me for my brother-in-law to make sure I’m not betraying my wife.” Prompto fixed his hair, trying to pull his attention away from that strange moment they’d just had. “Two in the morning, in a town without a nightclub? You’re sneaking of to the Crow’s Nest to get a burger without Ignis nagging you about your diet.” Noct laughed. “Well. You’d better accompany me then. So it’s not a national emergency.”

They stood, and Prompto followed Noct towards the fire stairs. He turned back to look at the roof of the Longwythe Motel. He couldn’t help but think he’d _missed_ something.

=/= 

“Scientia! Wake up!”

He startled, laughing a little off his pillow. “What is it?”

The blurry figure of the prince’s Shield loomed in the doorway. “The prince is gone!”

He fumbled for his glasses. “Is there any sign of struggle? Are his shoes missing?” With glasses on, he saw Prompto’s bed slept in and abandoned. “Is Prompto already out looking?”

“Besithia is probably the one that took him!” Sir Amicitia shouted from the next room.

Ignis picked up his handkerchief, wiping his face free of sticky drool. There was no time to press a cold cloth to his face to get rid of the imprints from the pillow. He quickly combed his hair into a semblance of its normal style with only his fingers. But he didn’t have time for anything else - Gladiolus’s heavy footsteps were coming back.

“Some clothes are missing, and his shoes.”

“Then the likely conclusion is that he’s snuck out,” Ignis replied, searching for his phone. “Kidnappers rarely bother with shoes.” 

“Then where _is_ he?” Sir Amiticia demanded.

There was a noification for a text message from Prompto’s number on his lock screen. “This time of night, this socioeconomic area? My first hypothesis would be the greasiest diner he can find.” The message function loaded, and there from Prompto was a self-portrait photograph. A ‘selfie’ as the colloquialism labelled them. “He’s at the Crow’s Nest, and Prompto is with him. You can lay your concerns to rest.”

“I can _not_! He’s out there where any Izunia fanatic can find him, with a damned _Niff_ who will turn on him at any moment.”

Ignis sighed, sliding off his glasses and folding them carefully back into their case. “Gladiolus,” he replied calmly. “Prompto may want something from Prince Noctis, but it has _nothing_ to do with handing him over to the Empire.” He lay his head on the pillow again. “I am going to get a few more hours sleep. I suggest you do the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Noctis Caelum' translates to 'The Night Sky' in Latin.


	8. Hobby

“Your highness,” he murmured, as the prince stirred awake. “Hey. Come with me.” 

Noctis groaned. “This better be good, Prompto,” he complained, rubbing at his eyes. “There's no diner here, I've already checked.”

“You’ll like it. I promise.”

Noct did follow him outside, half-asleep. Galdin Quay was much more crowded. High rise buildings and shoreline dotted with floating huts from the main resort. Prompto was glad it wasn't too crowded this time of night. 

He led Noct past the resort limits, over some rocks, until they _finally_ reached a secluded spot. “Alright. We’re here.”

“What's here?” Noct asked, looking around in confusion. 

Prompto moved down behind a rock and held up a state-of-the-art fishing rod. “It's the only public fishing spot I could find close enough to the resort, but safe from prying eyes.”

“Fishing spot?” Noct echoed, taking the rod from him. “I haven't fished in years.”

Prompto paused. He hadn't sounded enthusiastic. “I’m sorry,” he apologised quickly. “I thought… I heard somewhere that you enjoyed fishing. My mistake.” 

“No… it's okay.” The prince replied. “I quite enjoyed fishing when I was a child. Thank you.” He knelt down to the tackle box and started setting up the rod. 

Prompto gave a weak smile. At least this Noctis was still willing to humour him. 

He took a couple shots of Noct, sent them through to Iggy, so the advisor would know where we were. Then he settled in, one eye on the prince, the other on levelling up his main in King’s Knight. Noct caught a few fish, and Prompto snapped a photo of each one for him, before he released them back into the ocean. 

It was so familiar, he got lost in his memory. He forgot, for a long moment, that he wasn’t with his Noct, hanging out together, wasting time until Iggy came to chase them back to his to-do list. He spoke before really thinking about it, familiar words. “Noct, are we gonna rumble later? I gotta couple quests I need a hand on.” 

There was a long pause that followed after that. He paled as he realised, and looked up. Noct was glancing back at him, mouth open a little. “Pardon?”

“Uh. Sorry. I… that was inappropriate.” He tucked his phone away. “I forgot who I was with for a moment.”

The prince turned back to the fishing, with a low hum. “Nobody talks to me like that. It’s… almost refreshing.” He continued reeling in his catch. “What is this… ‘ _rumble_ ’?” 

“Oh. Um. It’s not really called rumbling,” Prompto corrected. “It’s just a game called King’s Knight. You level up your own character, farm your money tree, do quests for points, experience and items. But there’s a team mode, and a daily multiplayer megaquest. It’s… difficult to complete on your own.” He shifted, looking down at his phone awkwardly. 

“I don’t have it,” the prince replied. “But if you put it on my phone, you can help me get settled in to it. We have a long time in Lestallum and we’ll have a lot of time waiting out of sight for the right moment.”

“...yeah. Sure. If you like. Don’t feel like you have to or anything.” 

Noct turned and gave him a lazy smirk over his shoulder. “I’m a prince, Prom. I don’t have to do anything I want.” He turned back to the water. “But you’d best not call me ‘Noct’ in front of the others. Specs would find it improper, and Gladiolus…”

“Would crush me like a bug. Yeah. You got it.”

...

“I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Specs commented, pushing up his spectacles before returning that hand to the steering wheel. “But the Empire still has many mysteries, and the Besithia facility more than most.”

Gladiolus folded his arms, glaring at the napping form of Prompto in the passenger seat. “So they grow them in tubes, give them fake lives, yank them out and tell them they’re empty inside.” He grunted. “It explains why he act likes a robot. But I’m not letting my guard down, and I’ll never trust him. He’s imperial made - and who knows what sort of things they’ve implanted in his brain.” 

“Can you at least be polite?” Noct asked impatiently, glancing aside at his Shield. “He can’t help it, and it upsets him that you’re a dick to him.”

Ignis coughed, startled. “Your highness! That sort of language is quite improper.”

Noct waved him off lazily. “You’ll have to get used to it, Specs. I can’t be all prim and proper all the time. It’s a role I have to play, but it’s not who I am. You three will become very close to me in future. You might as well get used to me as an actual person, not a head to wear a crown.”

Prompto was starting to, at least. He slipped up, more and more as the trip got longer. He caught himself frequently - and always seemed embarrassed and ashamed about it afterward. But the point was, he was treating Noct more like… _a friend_. It was a start, at least.

“If…” Ignis paused, thought a moment, then pushed his glasses further up his nose. “If his highness thinks it best.”

Noct snorted. “You can both start by calling me ‘Noctis’.” His phone beeped. “Now… if you don’t mind, I have to farm my money tree.”


	9. Lestallum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight warning for gun violence in public and some references to injuries in this chapter. Nothing too bad I don't think, but here is your forewarning.

Prompto stood on the balcony of the royal suite at the Leville in Lestallum. The city was huge, as big as he remembered Altissia being. Stretching from what he’d known as Old Lestallum to the tunnel. 

Thousands were expected to show up to the prince’s speech. If Noctis was nervous, he wasn’t showing it.

Ignis stood at the door. “Prompto. You’d best get ready, if we’re to make schedule. I’ve had your raiments pressed - they’re hanging in the dressing room.”

Right. His ‘raiment’ - that was how Ignis referred to his white coat get up. His formal uniform as the Empire’s royal guard.

He was hyper-aware of his breathing and pulse as he dressed. A thousand scenarios, each worse than the one before. A crowd this size? There were bound to be some of those Izunia guys in the crowd, ready to attack.

He wished Gladiolus had let him in on the game plan in case anything went wrong. But he was an ‘imperial robot spy’ and couldn’t be trusted, or something like that, no doubt.

It had always used to be _wait for Noct to warp out to safety, disperse and regroup’_. But could this Prince Noctis even warp? Could he hold his own in a fight?

“Prompto,” Noct said quietly. “You look nervous.”

He pulled a face at the prince. Noct knew he couldn’t feel nervous. “I’m just thinking over the plan for when the Izunias inevitably crash the party.” He shrugged his coat on and buckled up the ornate belt. “We should get going. Your adoring public awaits.

Gladiolus walked ahead of him, Ignis beside him to brief him, and Prompto brought up the read.

Noctis spoke well, with the audience in thrall. He spoke of the kingdom’s pride and gratitude for Lestallum. He spoke of his marriage to Lunafreya, his hopesfor their future.

But then the crowd was stirred up, somewhere towards the centre. The crowd started to shout at Noctis about the empire, about the new alliance. 

Standing beside Noct, he saw the gun first. He jumped into action, shoving the prince out of the way into Gladio’s arms. Pain ripped up his side and he gritted his teeth against it.

“Run,” he hissed at the other free, finding his feet again.

Another shot rang out, and the wood of the podium’s edge exploded. Gladio didn’t need any other warning. He threw Noct over his shoulder and ran back towards the Leville.

Prompto jumped down from the stage, gritting his teeth as the jarr shot pain through his side, buckling his knee. But he stumbled towards the nearby alleyway.

He wasn’t surprised when he heard shouts and footsteps pursuing him. If he’d calculated the trajectory right - and assuming the guy was a decent shot - it wasn’t Noct he’d been aiming for. It had been _Prompto_.

He crushed a potion in his hand, and it cleared most of the pain. Well enough the adrenaline could get him through the rest. He led them as far away from the Leville as possible and towards the power plant where there were no houses.

The coat was ruined, but he wouldn’t have been upset about it anyway. He ducked down a skinny alleyway and hid behind a large dumpster. He waited until he heard their taunts disappear deeper into the city. 

He let out the breath he’d been holding, and shuffled towards the skinnier end of the alleyway. He’d have to figure out a way to get back to the Leville from here - in this hot, sprawling city.

It was a tight squeeze to get out. He’d just squeezed his way through when a hand roughly grabbed him. He spun, twisting his arm almost of of his socket to get free of the grip.

He froze when he recognised Gladiolus. “Where’s Noct?” He asked quickly. Had they gotten away safe?

The Shield frowned at him. “He’s fine. Scientia is with him at the Leville.”

He relaxed his muscles. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off. He slid down the wall, catching his breath. “If you’re here to kill me and blame the Izunias, can you give me a chance to catch my breath?”

Gladiolus scowled at him. “You think I’m here to kill you?”

“Perfect opportunity, isn’t it?” He replied. 

“You think I would?”

“If you thought it was the best way to protect Prince Noctis. I don’t know whether the Kingsglaive is planning to do it personally, or just wait until I can be a casualty.”

“But _me_?”

“You’ve never liked me, let alone trusted me. And you’re the prince’s sworn Shield - you’ll do anything to protect him.”

Gladiolus’s face was furrowed into a deep scowl, the unmarked skin on his face where Prompto could remember a scar wrinkled without trouble. “Do you just live in constant expectation of everyone trying to kill you?”

Prompto hummed as he got to his feet. “I’m pretty sure Prince Noctis wouldn’t, or Gentiana or the princess. Ignis might if he had to, but he wouldn’t like it. Aranea totally would, but only if the price was right.”

Gladio just stared at him for a long minute. Then he grunted and turned back around. “The hotel is this way.”

=/= 

Gladiolus watched the prince’s path, pacing from the fireplace at one end of the sitting room to the far wall, then walking to glare out the windows, before returning to the fireplace to start all over again.

When the door finally opened, his highness - Noctis, as he’d asked to be called - crowded his advisor. “How is he?”

“He’s well enough, your highness,” Councillor Scientia replied, closing the door. The white coat of Besithia’s raiment was hanging over one arm, the bloodstains hidden away from sight. “He luckily had a potion on hand in the crucial moments following the injury. It ensured the wound would not be fatal. But the wound was too old for another potion by the time he returned. I’ve cleaned and stitched the area so it won’t become infected - and he took another potion to boost the natural healing process. But for now, he’s asleep. He needs rest and recuperation.”

“He threw himself in front of a bullet for me,” Noct said, his voice all guilt and grief and anger.

Scientia pushed up his glasses - his tell for being nervous. “Actually… Prompto and I share a hypothesis. With the location of the wound and the events following our departure, it would appear as if _he_ was the target. Likely a guard in imperial uniform was too ideal an opportunity for the Izunia group to let pass up.”

“They were after Besithia?” He echoed, watching confusion and anger cross the prince’s face.

“It would appear so.” The advisor pushed up his glasses again. “I have some errands to run - and I believe it would be wise to stock up on more effective curatives. Holly - that is, Madame Mayor, has put a police patrol on the hotel. We ought to be safe in here.”

“Then I’ll accompany you,” Gladiolus said, getting to his feet. “Noctis, you should be fine here so long as you don’t open the door to _anyone_.”

The prince all but ignored them, waving him off as he went into Besithia and Scientia’s room.

The Shield walked with the Advisor, going to some nearby stores. A tailor to drop off Besithia’s coat, some ingredients for a home-cooked meal, a freshly stocked first aid kit with some new hi-potions and a _very_ expensive Phoenix Down - which promised to bring someone back from the brink of death.

Gladiolus couldn’t hold back as they began the walk to the Leville. “He didn’t draw his weapon.”

“Who?”

“Besithia. His holster - it was still buckled. Even when he panicked after I found him, he almost dislocated his shoulder getting away, but never once went for his pistol.”

“Hm,” Scientia said. “Perhaps he was reluctant to harm a citizen of Lucis.”

Gladiolus scoffed. “He’s an _Imperial_

_“He may not have sworn the same oath as you, Gladiolus, but I believe he is a kindred spirit. He has vast amounts of loyalty towards **this** kingdom - to say nothing of Noctis personally.”_

__

He scowled. “You might have a point there.”

__

The advisor looked at him seriously. “I believe both our journey and all three of our future service to the prince would go much smoother if you challenged your perceptions of Prompto.”

__

“I can’t say I’ll trust him,” Gladiolus answered stubbornly.

__

“I suspect that will come slowly. But perhaps it would be helpful to allow Prompto to speak casually to you without - what was his colourful phrasing? Ah, yes - ‘ _crushing his head between your thighs like a watermelon_ ’.”

__

A surprised laugh escaped his lips. “Wait, Besithia can tell _jokes_?”

__

“His sense of humour bears many fruits.”

__


	10. Healcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for description of injuries in this chapter.

Noct sat down beside his guard on the bed. Prompto looked pale and frail beneath the sheet, sweating and groaning in pain and exertion as his potion-fuelled body worked to heal itself.

He’d been frantic, fighting off Gladio ( _Promto’s nickname really had stuck in his mind_ ) to go back when he realised Prompto wasn’t behind them. He’d just his guard had done something stupid - like taken a bullet for him and stayed behind to give them time to get to safety.

Gladio had yelled at him - reminded him that it was Prompto’s duty to keep him safe. That running back into danger was the worst idea. But the shield had agreed, once they were back at the Leville, to go back out and look for Prompto.

It had only been an half hour’s wait for them to return, but Noct hadn’t been able to rest until his two guards had returned.

Prompto was calm, reassuring him it was fine, and that they weren’t followed back. Noct had nearly yelled at him, but Ignis’s voice had distracted him. “Prompto, you’ve tracked blood on the carpet.”

“Right.” The blond grimaced. “I’ll clean it. Just let me wrap this up first.” He gestured lazily towards his side.

His side, Noct noticed, which had a torn and bloodstained coat. “You got shot.”

There was a sickly squelch as Prompto stepped back, hands raised, and he realised that the dark pants of his uniform were dark with fluid. “I’m fine!” he replied. “It hardly hurts. I took a potion.” But then his face went grey and he started to waver on his feet. “You know, I am feeling a little woozy. Maybe I should lie down.” And then he’d keeled over, falling into Gladio’s arms. Ignis had taken care of him while Noct could do nothing but pace. But now he was finally in here, and could see for himself.

He took out his phone, saw some frantic messages from Luna. Ignis had called the citadel while they waited for Gladio to come back with Prompto, but he owed her a response.

The call picked up instantly. “Noct? Are you okay? Drauto said you weren’t injured, but…”

“I’m fine,” he replied tiredly. “It’s Prompto.”

She gasped. “Is he…?” 

“He’s wounded. They shot him - they were trying to get _him_. He could’ve died, Luna.”

“Noct…” she said, her voice soothing. “He’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah… Ignis patched him up. But he’s so _pale_.”

“Oh, Noct.” She sounded so gentle, so reassuring. It soothed him, ust enough. “Sit with him. Be there for him when he wakes.”

“I will.” He sighed. “Thanks, Luna. Stay safe. Between the emperor and these Izunias it’s the only safe place for you right now.”

“You stay safe too, Noct. You’re our best hope for a safe and happy future.”

They exchanged sweet goodbyes and he reluctantly hung up the phone.

Prompto had calmed into a deeper sleep. Noct picked up a cloth from the bowl on the nightstand, wrung it out, and started to clean his face of sweat.

An icy wind gusted across his skin. He shivered as he turned towards the balcony. He startled to see Gentiana by the doors, dark eyes watching him.

“G-Gentiana?” He stuttered, uncertain. “How did you…?”

She walked closer into the room, and the chill wind picked up. Frost crawled across the glass and on the carpet in her wake. He was struck dumb. “Prince Noctis,” she said - or rather, her voice appeared in his head. “The vassal of the Six has been harmed.”

“Vassal?” He managed out, his voice tight in his throat.

“What Prompto had done for this world through his devotion you shall never repay,” she continued. “He earned the loyalty of the Astrals, and they have gifted him their favour.” She knelt beside the bed and raised her hand. A strange flash appeared in her hand. “The Six demand you care for the vassal. For all he has done for you, the favour must be returned.”

“Gentiana?” The flask floated towards him, and he intinctively reached to hold it. It all at once warmed his fingertips, nipped them with frost, and sent electric sparks down his arms.

“We grant you lost magic. Use it.”

A harsh wind stung his face and he squeezed his eyes shut against it. When it died down, the room was warm again. He opened his eyes and found the room empty. If it wasn’t for the flask in his hand, he would think he’d dreamt it. But it had.

Prompto was one of the Gods’ Chosen? _His_ Prompto?

“Who are you, Prompto Besithia?” He murmured, turning his attention to his slumbering guard. Prompto’s face was screwed up in pain, and it reminded Noct of the flask in his hand. “Right.”

He twisted the cap off, watching some sort of smoke or mist rise from the skinny neck.

Gentiana, if that was even who had visited, had called this ‘lost magic’. But almost all magic had been lost after the King of Light had ascended - except for the alchemy used in potion making, and a sort of transportation/pocket dimension type thing that allowed the royal family and the Kingsglaive to tuck away their weaponry and summon them at will. So what was this flask of? Some kind of potion?

He put his lips to the neck and tipped the flask up.

Something like liquid and smoke passed through his mouth and settled deep into his core. It burned and stung and zapped until it felt like it flowed from the soles of his feet to the tips of his hair. He could almost feel it flying out of his eyes like lasers.

He parted the sheets to reveal Prompto’s bandaged side. He touched the pads of his fingers to the pinking bandage and exhaled as he saw a golden glow under his hand.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the warm forehead. “Blessed stars of light and life,” he murmured, hearing Luna’s gentle prayer in his ear, “deliver us from darkness blight.”

He had to close his eyes as the golden light spread and wrapped around them - too bright to see.

The warmth vanished and he slowly opened his eyes. He glanced down and was startled to see Prompto looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. “Noct…?” His voice sounded half-asleep, dreamy.

“Go back to sleep, Beauty,” he murmured playfully.

A soft laugh escaped Prompto, and he closed his eyes again. In only a few moments he was breathing deeply, asleep again. Noct carefully parted the bandages, then unwrapped them when he saw smooth, unblemished skin underneath.

He gave a deep sigh and allowed himself to relax. Prompto was okay.


	11. Legends of the Six

Prompto squinted in the mirror, poking at his side. With all Iggy had said about potions and healing times, he’d expected to take weeks to heal, and leave a nasty scar too. Yet he’d slept overnight and here he was, completely unmarked.

His sleep had been weird all night. Feverish for the most part - half awake and half-asleep, with the weird dreams. He thought Gentiana had been there, and then he’d remembered the old times with Noct. Basking in the sun, light surrounding him like an aura, the soft smile on his face. He’d slept pretty well after than.

The door opened and he hurriedly yanked his shirt down. He glanced and smiled when he saw Iggy coming through the door. “Morning. You were up early this morning.”

Ignis frowned, setting a tray from room service on the nightstand between their beds. His voice was hushed when he spoke. “You should be resting.”

“I feel good,” Prompto replied, not bothering to keep quiet. Noct may still be asleep next door, but he could sleep through easy conversation. “I wouldn’t want to do any running or lifting, but I’m fine to report for light duties.”

“So you say,” Iggy replied dubiously, his voice still hushed. “Today we journey to Risorath Town. It rings the Versperpool National Park. Noctis has been invited to dine at an elite restaurant tonight, but you needn’t attend. Gladiolus will be sufficient protection in a private restaurant.”

Prompto tilted his head. “Won’t you go with him?”

“Why should I?”

“Don’t you want to go?” He asked. “Try the food, drum up a few recipes?”

Ignis pushed up his glasses. “I’m no culinary enthusiast in fact. But I appreciate the concern for my enjoyment. You and I will find some way to entertain ourselves.”

Ignis… didn’t like to cook? But… but he always used to cook. “B...but…” 

“Is something the matter?”

“No…” He shook his head. “Never mind.” He shrugged into a black leather jacket, in close design to the Kingsglaive uniforms - but without the gold adornments. He pinned his Tenebrae coat of arms onto the breast. “Isn’t it time for you to wake up Noctis?”

“Indeed.” But the Advisor didn’t leave the room. Instead, he crossed to the balcony curtains and opened them in one firm yank.

Sunlight streamed into the room, and an unhappy groan followed. Prompto’s eyes darted to where it had come from. Okay. That was Noct. In his bed. _Nested_ in the sheets.

He’d been half asleep when he crawled out of bed, but he would _remember_ if Noct was in with him. Right?

What _did_ he remember? He’d been warm, and comfortable, and it had been hard to get up. Blankets had been wrapped around him, stopping him from getting out.

Well fuck. It had been Prince Noctis. His Noct had always been a sneak cuddler in his sleep. It seemed this one was the same. But why was Noctis in bed with him? A vivid flash of Noct over him, bathed in golden light flashed through his mind.

His cheeks felt hot, and he hurried out of the bedroom. He nodded to Gladiolus and went to stand by the balcony doors and let the breeze cross his face.

In an hour they were in the car, driving through the bustling streets to get out of the city. Along the Northern edge of the city, through a tunnel and out towards the Cleign countryside, Prompto snapped the occasional picture on his phone.

They’d just turned north towards Risorath when Noct spoke up. “Specs, what do you know about the ‘ _Six_ ’?”

Prompto dropped his phone from suddenly numb hands and fumbled to try and pick it up. He darted a look in the rearview mirror, but Noct wasn’t looking at him. He was leaning on one hand, looking out over the door, in a familiar pose from their road trip Before.

“Six what?” Ignis asked, smoothly navigating a corner. “There are five regions in Lucis.”

“No, the, uh. The ‘Six’. Uh… The Astrals?”

“Ah. The Hexatheon - the Old Religion. Not much, I’m afraid.” He pushed up his spectacles. “From what I remember from the history clases, the six Astrals are the deities of the Old Religion, with domains over different elements. Sightings and reports tapered off after the King of Light rid the world of the Starscourge. But you know all about that, your highness.”

“Noctis,”the prince insisted. “Yeah. I grew up on bedtime stories about Ardyn Lucis Caelum.”

Iggy nodded. “Well. The Hexatheon fought alongside the King of Light, and that’s the last account we have of them. Let’s see… there was Shiva the Glacian, goddess of ice, who was sometimes an envoy to the people. Ifrit the Infernian, god of fire, and the beloved of mankind. Ramuh the Fulgarian, god of storms, and holder of all wisdom.” He paused.

“That’s three,” Galdiolus grunted.

“I’m trying to recall…”

Prompto sighed. “Leviathan the Hydraean, mother of the sea and all life, a serpant who sleeps underneath the waters of Altissia,” he continued. “Titan the Archaean, pillar of the earth. Once caught a meteor to save mankind. You’d like him, Gladio - he _never_ skips leg day.”

That earned him a low chuckle.

“And the sixth?” Noct pressed. Prompto glanced in the rearview mirror again. Noct had turned back around to look at him intently, eyes locked on the back of Pormpto’s head.

The blond hesitated, pursing his lips together.

“Bahamut,” Ignis supplied. “The Draconian. God of iron, I think. The foremost of the Astrals - who decides the course of the past and the future.”

“Yeah,” Prompto grumbled. “That guy.”

Iggy glanced at him. “That’s an oddly familiar way of referring to a deity. Let alone in that tone of voice.”

“What tone?”He asked. “There was no tone.”

“There so was,” Gladio grunted.

“Quite an embittered one,” Iggy agreed.

“What have you got against the Bahamut anyway?” The Shield asked.

“Baha- _nut_ thing,” Prompto replied, slumping down in the passenger seat.

There was a lull in conversation. Noct was serious, gazing at him. “So the Six,” he continued, his voice low. “They’re gone?”

“There haven’t been any reports,” Iggy replied. “But that certainly doesn’t mean they’ve left us entirely. Why the history lesson, Noctis?”

The prince looked away from Prompto at last, looking out the window again. “Just curious,” his tone was dismissive. “What about magic? Lost magic?”

“You’ll have to narrow that down,” he answered, pushing up his glasses.

“I’ve, uh, remembered something from the old King Ardyn legend. They said he could control fire and ice and thunder?”

“Ah. You mean Elemancy. Yes. Elemancers would draw elemental power from crystals and use them to craft spells.”

“Right. That. How’d they do that?” Noctis pressed.

“If we knew that, it wouldn’t be a lost craft, your highness.”

“ _Noctis_.” 

=/= 

Lunafreya walked calmly through the citadel, Nyx Ulric at her back and Gentiana by her side. There was a strange energy about today, the Kingsglaive just a little too on edge for everyone else’s comfort. Only Gentiana had that same immutable calm, and she drew on that to give her strength - maintain her own facade. 

She returned to her sitting room, the glass conservatory looking out upon the palace gardens. Noct had planted her sylleblossoms as an engagement present and they were in full bloom.

There was a letter from Ravus waiting on the glass table beside her chaise. She sliced the envelope open and unfolded the crisp paper inside. 

_My dear sister,_ it begun. The most of it was filled with poetic descriptions of Ulwaat in the spring, of how the people missed her.

At the bottom of the page, written in a different ink: _His Imperial Majesty extends an invitation for you to come to Fenestala Manor for the spring, to be here in time to greet your dear husband upon his arrival for the publicity tour. He will send an Imperial escort to ensure your safe travel._

_Your adoring brother._

“Gentiana,” she said, her composure calm and collected. “I will be journeying home for the season. Would you ensure the appropriate belongings are sent along ahead of my journey?”

Her handmaiden bowed and quietly left the room. Nyx looked confused and agitated. “Your highness… King Regis believes it’s better if you-”

She rose a single finger and shushed him. “You will go assist Gentiana with moving my luggage. I’ll remain here.” He almost argued but she shushed him again. “That is my command.”

He did reluctantly and she refolded the skirt of her dress around her knees.

When the door burst open and a squadron of Imperial soldiers burst into the room, she was composed and ready for them. Guns cocked and aimed in her direction. “Lady Lunafreya, you will come with us.”

She rose to hr feet and smacked the barrel of the gun away. She gave the squadron a cold look and strode past them towards the door and turned to make for the palace entrance.

Ravus was waiting, and he would protect her until Noct would be there. The Empire wouldn’t bend her to their will, but they could waste as much time as they wanted trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one scene in Altissia where Luna smacks off the Imperials is my favourite ever and I just had to include it.


	12. Privacy

Ignis hung up the phone and turned to Prompto. “Princess Lunafreya has left the Crown City under imperial duress fifteen minutes ago. Sir Ulric said she was going to Tenebrae.”

Prompto folded his arms. “We have to tell the prince.”

“Yes.” He slid up his glasses. “We should wait until he returns from dinner.” 

“No,” Prompto insisted, shaking his head. “He eould want to know now.” He tugged his jacket back on. “Let’s go. Text Gladiolus and let him know we’re on our way with important news.” He strode off towards the door of their hotel room.

Ignis caught up with him before the elevator arrived. “We must tell him in private. The last thing the kingdom needs is a public scandal.”

He nodded and stepped into the elevator. “He deserves a moment in private to process the news.” It was no ‘ _my dad just died and my kingdom is in the hands of his murderer_ ’, but he still deserved that private grief and rage.

The maitre d’ led them to the private banquet room at the back of the restaurant. Noct and Gladio were laughing, bottles of beer in their hands. It seemed awful to break up the moment. But they stilled as they noticed Iggy and him standing by the door.

“Prompto?” Noct asked.

He hesitated.

“Scientia,” Gladiolus said, staring him down. “What’s going on?”

“It’s her highness.”

Prompto knelt beside Noctis and took his hand. “A squadron of Imperials took Lady Lunafreya from the citadel - apparently for Tennebrae, but they could be taking her anywhere.”

Prompto had expected shouting and demands they go after her right away. But he only squeezed Prompto’s hand tight and slumped in his seat. “We hadn’t predicted it this soon. We were sure they’d wait until after she…” He shook his head. “They must be impatient. It’s been six months…” He trailed off, considering in silence for a long moment. 

Prompto wondered what was going on through his head. He couldn’t read this Noctis as well as he could his own. Without a heart, he couldn’t judge Noct’s emotions.

“Ignis,” the prince begun, “I’d like you to arrange the tour schedule so the final location is Fenestala Manor. I don’t know how long I’ll be caught up there and there’s no need to disappoint the public.”

“Noctis…” Prompto said, sad and confused.

“As you wish, your highness,” Ignis bowed. 

“Take Gladiolus with you to work on security,” he continued. “Prompto will stay with me and protect me on the walk back to the hotel.”

Gladiolus’s glare hardened. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Considering what just-”

“Sir Amicitia,” Noctis cut him off. “Prompto Besithia is my most trusted guard. You will go with Ignis.”

Gladiolus clenched his jaw shut, pressed one hand to his chest and bowed. He strode out angrily and Ignis pursued him. A tense silence followed their exit.

“...you probably shouldn’t have said that to him just to get rid of him. He’ll only take it to heart,” Prompto said.

“It wasn’t a lie,” Noctis replied, resting his head back against the dining chair. “The Kingsglaive should have prevented an Imperial squadron from getting into the city at all, not let them get all the way to my wife. Gladiolus is part of them, he might have conflicting orders.” He looked at Prompto seriously. “You gave me and Luna your loyalty - us alone. You’re the most trustworthy person I have.”

Prompto looked up at him, a tightness in his chest and something aching in his throat. “You’re wrong about Gladio,” he said - and why did his voice come out so thick? “He cares about protecting you above all else. Even if it meant betraying the Kingsglaive. And Ignis… Iggy will do all he can to make you a healthy, good king.”

Noctis opened his eyes, looking down at him. His other hand ( _had he still not let go of Noct’s other hand? _) reached up and brushed Prompto’s cheek with his knuckles. “And you, Prompto? What do you do for me?”__

____

The old Prompto would’ve cracked a joke. Keeping Noct a normal guy, his comedic skills, eye candy - he’d answered all those Before.

____

He leaned into the touch, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’d do anything to make you happy, Noctis. Anything in my power, anything I could try and do.”

____

The hand on his face gently tilted his head up, and he felt a gentle kiss against his forehead. “No wonder you’re their favourite,” he murmured softly.

____

He opened his eyes, frowning up at him. “Iggy and Gladio? Nah - Gladio doesn’t even _like_ me. I wouldn’t call myself their favourite. No chance.”

____

Noct just chuckled. “Come on. You can eat my vegetables. Better keep up appearances.

____

__

__

=/= 

__

__

____

“Amicitia,” Ignis called. The Shield didn’t pause in his angry stride. “ **Gladiolus!** ” he said sternly.

____

Amicitia froze in place and turned back with a glare. He didn’t say anything, just waited.

____

“His highness was merely lashing out.You mustn’t take anything he said as truth when he’s in such an emotionally compromised state,” Ignis insisted.

____

“He said he trusted that engineered _robot_ more than he trusts me. **Me** \- his chosen Shield!” Gladiolus growled, his fists clenching.

____

“There’s no need to be cruel to Prompto just because you’re in a mood. Princess Lunafreya was just kidnapped under the Kingsglaive’s noses. It’s natural for him to initially feel mistrustful of anyone in an official capacity. Once he’s calmed down, he’ll see things more clearly.”

____

“You and Besithia!” he snarled. “You two are so emotionless!”

____

Ignis’s own temper snapped underneath his stringent control. “Because I understand the need for composure! Try and recall that he threw me out too. But do you see me throwing a tantrum like a child who has been sent to bed early?” His glasses had slipped down his nose and he pushed them back into place, taking a calming breath. “I apologise. It was improper for me to call you childish.” 

____

“Don’t apologise,” Gladiolus said quietly. “I, uh. I probably deserved it.”

____

Ignis cleared his throat. “Irregardless, it was wrong of me.” He straightened his tie. “I’d best go look into the possibility of changing the schedule. I believe I’m in for a long night, and a morning full of terse phone calls.”

____

“I’ll join you shortly,” the Shield promised. “Gonna take a walk, clear my head. I’ll bring back coffee and donuts.”

____

A slight smile tugged at his lips. “I’d appreciate that, Sir Amicitia.”

____

“On one condition,” he said, folding his arms. “Call me Gladiolus. Sir Amicitia is my father.”

____

Ignis bowed, smiling slightly. “That, I can do.”

____


	13. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about this chapter. I wasn't sure it was a character direction I wanted to go, but here we are. Let me know if you like it.

Prompto groaned as he was rudely pulled towards being awake. Ifrit, he hadn’t been this hungover in years. Noct was pressed up to him, all hot, bare skin and octopus arms.

“Bro,” he whined, burying his nose in the warm, fragrant skin of his best friend’s neck. “Bro, I’m _so_ hungover. Why do you do this to me?”

Noct grumbled, still mostly asleep. Any minute now, he’d run his fingers through Prompto’s hair, in just the way he knew was best to soothe his headache. Then he’d mumble that Prompto was the bad influence here.

It didn’t happen. Instead, he pressed a kiss to Prompto’s temple, mumbled Luna’s name and went straight back to sleep.

Prompto threw himself back, though his head screamed in protest. This wasn’t that world, or his Noct, friends giving each other a hand when needed. This was Prince Noctis, who he should _not_ be getting drunk and sleeping with. _Yikes_.

He reluctantly left the comfy hotel bed, gathered up his clothes from the floor, and hurried out of the Prince’s room.

He showered in the bathroom, then went into his and Iggy’s bedroom for fresh clothes. He paused when he saw Ignis and Gladio passed out on the larger bed, still in last night’s clothes, surrounded by notepaper, Ebony cans and donut boxes. They were quite far apart, not spooned together like they had used to be, but Ignis had one hand on an inked bicep.

If he wasn’t so hungover, he might’ve done a little victory dance. But his head was pounding, so he only pumped his fist and grabbed his clothes. He dressed and left them to it, going to the phone and ordering room service for all of them. They were reluctant to make them breakfast after lunchtime - but he only had to say Prince Noctis would be disappointed to hear that, and they quickly changed their minds. Hanging out with Noctis did always have perks no matter what world.

Ignis emerged as they wheeled the tray in, immediately going for the pot of coffee. Prompto quietly set up the table for four - though he didn’t think Noct would be joining them. He’d always used his princely position to spend his entire hangover enclosed in a dark room with as close to no sound as possible. Usually sending Prompto to fetch everything for him and teasing that he liked the sight.

Right. None of that. “You had a late one, Ignis,” Prompto commented, moving something of everything onto his gold-rimmed plate. “You and Gladiolus were still working when we got back.”

“I’m astounded the two of you could navigate between the restaurant and the hotel in the state you were both in.” He sounded _very_ disapproving.

“We were mostly sober when we got back to the hotel,” Prompto promised. “But his highness demanded we go to the hotel bar. I sent everyone else out. Luckily. I’m pretty sure there was table dancing involved.” He grimaced. He had no control when he was drunk.

Ignis’s lips pursed. “That is a small mercy. The last thing we need is a public scandal.” He gave Prompto a stern look. “As for your… other activities with the prince. I know they were instigated by him, but…”

Prompto shifted uncomfortably. “I know. They can’t happen again. Alcohol and poor decision making - I should know better than that.”

He frowned. “His highness has a very important political marriage - one thankfully blessed with love, but political nonetheless. They are both very fond of you, and if things were different I do not doubt you’d have a standing invitation to their bed -”

Prompto choked on his toast, and spent a few moments coughing until he drank some O.J. to calm it down. “I’m sorry, **what**?”

Ignis patted his back a few times. “But the situation is this: the tenuous peace between the Empire and our kingdom is hinged on the union of Noctis and Lunafreya producing an heir that will unite the kingdoms. Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt is well known for his temper and ruthlessness.”

“I know.”

“There cannot, for the sake of the truce, be any question of Noctis’s loyalty to the princess, or the legitimacy of any children she bears. Do you understand, Prompto?”

Blushing to the roots of his hair, he nodded. “Uh-huh. Gotcha. No more drunken hookups with the prince.”

Ignis pushed up his glasses. “To put it simply.”

Prompto pushed his plate away, appetite completely lost. “I’ll put a plate together for you to go wake up Noct with.”

“You let him get drunk and now _I_ have to deal with the consequences? That is hardly fair.”

“I didn’t _let_ him get anything.” He finished adding tobasco to the pile of scrambled eggs and bacon and hashbrown, then wrapped the crepe up into a kind of burrito. Just like Iggy used to make - after Noct had picked out the sauteed mushrooms and tomatoes at least. “Besides. Gladio was the one who started him on beers. He demanded I drink with him.”

Ignis picked up the plate. “Gladiolus would have known when to cut him off.”

“ _Gladiolus_?” Prompto echoed, grinning. “You on first-name basis with him finally? About time.”

The advisor was blushing, just slightly, and he freed one hand to push his glasses up. “I don’t presume to know that to which you are referring. If you’ll excuse me, I have a hungover prince to attend to.”

=/= 

Everything was death and suffering. The clink of a plate as it was set down on the bedside table was the loudest thing in the kingdom. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. “I’m dying,” he complained, even as the pillow was removed and the food caught his nose. “I need a potion.”

“You have a hangover,” his advisor’s voice replied. “A potion would only worsen your symptoms. Consider this a fitting punishment for your irresponsible behavior last ight.” 

“It’s Prompto’s fault. He’s a bad influence.”

“And your ordering him to drink with you had nothing to do with it, I’m sure.” The tone was dry. Ignis began to pick up the clothes strewn about the room and fold them over his arm.

“Are you angry with me, Specs?”

“Merely disappointed, your highness. You’ve shown a lack of decorum unbefitting of your position, and the current political turmoil.” He gave Noct a frowning look. “To say nothing of your dancing on tables.”

“Prompto was the one dancing on the tables,” Noct defended himself. 

Oh, damn. Last night. Prompto had been so different last night. Well, not different exactly. Just… more carefree? There was no hesitation in anything he did, and it felt like it was how he always wanted to act around him. He’d been so fun, and other things. And the table dancing that had gone from fun to sensual, and it had been impossible to keep his hands off Prom after that.

He looked at the empty space of bed beside him. “Did we…?”

“Yes.”

“Is he…?”

“I’ve already spoken to Prompto about that. I trust when you’ve both sobered up you’ll have both come to the same conclusion that an intimacy between you cannot happen again.”

Disappointment was heavy in his stomach, but he sat up to take the breakfast plate. “Luna doesn’t mind, only that it started without her. But we spoke about it before I left.”

Ignis sighed. “Noctis. I don’t care who you the two of you invite to your bed - but his Imperial Majesty certainly will. Prompto is his citizen, do you think he’d hesitate a moment to charge him with High Treason?”

Noct swallowed guilt and a particularly delicious mouthful of food. “Fuck.” Prompto would be killed for this, if anyone found out and word got back to the empire. How could he have been so reckless? “You’re right. I’m sorry, Specs.”

“There is no need to apologise to _me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis's mom mode is way activated in this chapter. Mum's the word. Prompto may seem a little out of character for his recent self but more in character for his game character, but that's because he's hungover af  
> Also, a text message that totally didn't happen at all:  
> [ Click here ](http://operagoose.tumblr.com/image/165715835365)


	14. Chocobos

Noctis and Ignis kept giving him _looks_ during the drive, and he didn’t understand why. They left Risorath Town, and drove south-east towards Alstor, now a city. Prompto wasn’t _doing_ anything to get these looks. He was just sitting quietly, watching the scenery go past. 

As they turned towards Alstor, Gladiolus slammed his book shut. Prompto glanced at him in the rearview mirror and saw the Shield glaring at him. “Alright,” he began, loudly and irritable. “What the hell is going on with you, Besithia? You need your batteries changed or something?” 

He frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means you’re even more of a lifeless robot than you usually are,” Gladiolus snapped impatiently. “You’re making Ignis and his highness uncomfortable, so cut it out.” 

He glanced at the other occupants of the car. But they were studiously avoiding looking in his direction. “I don’t know what you mean, Gladiolus,” he replied. “I’m not doing anything.” 

“ _Exactly_ ,” the Shield said irritably. “You’re just sitting there. Staring. You haven’t even taken out your phone once.” 

“I have no reason to take out my phone,” he replied, frowning back at him. He seemed to be missing some crucial part of the conversation, some hidden meaning he hadn’t grasped. “Not that it’s any of your business.” 

“What Gladiolus means,” Ignis said in a careful tone of voice, “in his own brusque way, is that you seem unusually subdued today.” 

Prompto shifted his frown to the Advisor. “I’m not doing anything,” he insisted. “I don’t see why either of you are concerned.” 

The Shield opened his mouth to argue, but the prince cut him off. “Gladiolus. Enough.” 

A silence lulled over the car for a long moment, only interrupted by the sound of the engine and Gladiolus turning the pages of his book. 

He didn’t see what was wrong with them. He was fine. So, he wasn’t chatty? He has no feelings to be enthusiastic with. He wasn’t behaving inappropriately towards his highness, blurring the lines between Prince and Guard. Why were they expecting more of him? 

“So, what’s in Alstor?” Prince Noctis asked after a few miles of road. 

“Quite a bit,” Ignis replied, and began to list the different things the town and its surrounding suburbs had to offer. “...and, of course, there’s the Chocobo Reserve.” 

A squeak left Prompto’s throat unbidden, and he turned to look at Ignis, eager for more information. “Chocobos?” He pressed. 

“Large birds,” he explained. “Some wild, others bred and cultivated for racing and cross-country riding.” 

He knew what chocobos were. He felt Gladiolus’s eyes intense on his back, and settled back on his seat. Of course he couldn’t ask to go see the chocobos. Ignis had rearranged the schedule even more strictly after the princess’s kidnapping. It wasn’t like he was excited by the prospect, anyway. He didn’t feel anything. 

There was another silence in the car, the other three occupants shifting around occasionally and shooting Prompto looks he didn’t understand. They arrived at Alstor, and the prince had a photo opportunity and autograph signing at the city centre before Ignis led them back to the hotel to settle in for the night. 

Ignis explained the next day’s scheduled activities as they searched and arranged the rooms. Prompto carefully checked the room for hidden spots, and vantage points for snipers through the windows. A slight adjustment to the prince’s bed in the larger bedroom, and he was satisfied his highness would be safe in the hotel room. 

“And a ribbon-cutting for the new biology labs at the university for Professor Yeagre at 3,” Ignis was finishing as he returned to the living room. “Then we can stay the night here, or head on to Kettier and sleep there for the night.” 

The prince waved him away. “I’ll see how I feel, Specs.” He slumped in the armchair and looked around the room. “What’ve we got planned for tonight?” 

“A few restaurants have invited you to dine,” Ignis answered, “but I didn’t take the liberty of choosing one for you.” 

Prompto crossed over to Gladiolus and spoke to him in a low voice. “If I rest now, I can take watch overnight tonight. I’m sure you need rest after staying up so long with Ignis yesterday.” 

The shield glared at him suspiciously. “I wouldn’t mind,” he replied guardedly, “but you can just say you’re tired if you want to have a nap, Besithia.” Would Gladiolus ever quit calling him them? 

He just bowed, didn’t give him a response, and wandered to the smaller bedroom. Ignis’s pyjamas were already folded neatly on the pillow of the double bed, Prompto’s bag sitting on the foot of the single. He undressed, kicking all his clothes into the corner, and lay down in the bed. 

Chocobos. He wondered what they were like here - if Wiz was still around, still running the chocobo post. Whether they had a racing track too. They didn’t have as much forest to run around in, that much was obvious. But he hoped there was still enough in the reserve to keep them happy. 

And what about that black chick they’d once found, he wondered. Was there even black chocobos left? Had the hen laid her egg in the wild at all? She’d been at the Vesperpool Before. Or maybe both hen and chick were happy and healthy in the Vesperpool, hidden away from prying eyes. 

He drifted off to sleep, remembering their missions to save chocobos, and long rides in wild areas where the Regalia wouldn’t go. 

When he woke up, it was dark. He wasn’t sure what had woken him at first - and he dressed in comfortable clothes in silence. Guns strapped to his hips, he peeked out the open door. 

Ignis and Gladiolus were in the living room. They were sat close together on the lounge - a bottle of wine open on the table and half-empty glasses held in their hands. A single dim lamp was on beside them, casting deep shadows around the room. 

Prince Noctis must already be asleep in the other room. He moved back and sat on the bed he’d just vacated. And then his phone buzzed again, and he realised that was what had woken him. He opened the bedside table for it, curious. He hadn’t played King’s Knight all day, so it wouldn’t be a notification for the app. 

It turned out to be a text. From… Noct? Since when did he have the prince’s number? ‘ _Sneak out. Down the fire escape._ ’. 

Followed just now by a second text. ‘ _You leaving me out here alone is a matter of national security_.’ 

Prompto tugged his boots open and crossed to the window. It was already open, the opaque curtains floating in the night breeze. He climbed out onto the fire escape, glancing through the other window to make sure he wasn’t disturbing the other two, and looked around. 

He jumped down, not wanting to risk the creaky stairs, rolling into his landing so it didn’t hurt from the height. It was late, even the streetlights had been dimmed. Part of him wanted to shout that it wasn’t anywhere bright enough to chase of daemons - but he told himself they weren’t a problem any more. 

He looked around, and spotted Noctis waving at him from an alleyway. He hurried over. “Your highness? What is it?” 

The prince just frowned at him. “Come on.” He led him through the alley and towards one of the quiet backstreets where...the Coronia Princeps was waiting? The prince shot him a lazy smirk and swung open the driver’s side door, settling behind the wheel. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, climbing into the passenger seat and buckling in. 

“Our nightly adventures,” the prince replied, waving him off. “A quick stop at the Crow’s Nest drive thru, but then we’ve got a bit of a trip. Good thing you had a nap.” 

He doubted he’d get any clarification if he asked, so he just sat silently. Noct ordered the same thing they’d eaten in Longwythe - the same thing they’d always ordered Before - and they ate in the car in the parking lot before Noctis turned towards the city exit. 

“Where are we going?” Prompto asked, watching the ‘Now Leaving Alstor!’ sign fly past them. 

“For a ride.” 

Prince Noctis was just as bad a driver as Noct was, taking corners too fast, nearly crashing the Coronia every turn or two. Prompto closed his eyes, and starting to pray aloud for the Astrals to prevent them from having an accident. His highness laughed, and didn’t try to stop him. 

The car parked, sooner than he expected, and a curious ‘ _kwek!_ ’ had him throwing his eyes open. They were parked outside Wiz’s Chocobo Post - or rather The Royal Chocobo Reserve of Duscae. He couldn’t help but stand in his seat, taking in the sight of birds in their pens. 

“Chocobos!” 

Noct laughed. “Yeah. I thought we’d do something you wanted to for once.” He climbed out of the car and waited for Prompto to scramble out and join him. “Come on. I called ahead.” 

Prompto silently followed, too struck to say anything. A bubbly girl greeted them, and led them into the chick pen. His knees went weak and he sat down on the ground, immediately surrounded by chicks who peeped at him and tried to rub against his hair. 

“My hair does _not_ look like a chocobo butt,” he grumbled, giving the nearby ones a fond pet. But then he spotted her. 

A sleek black chick, peeping at him curiously. His vision went kind of blurry, and a tight lump formed in his throat. He reached forward and gathered her into his arms, cuddling her tight to his chest. His chest was spasming, and it took him a long moment to realise why. 

“Prompto… why are you crying?” Noctis asked, leaning over the fence. 

He gave a pitiful sob. “She’s just _so beautiful_.” His voice was a pathetic whine, but he couldn’t even feel ashamed. He got to cuddle her for a long moment before the chicks peeped and rushed off towards the handler who was carrying the feedbags over. 

He got to his feet shakily and headed over to Noct. “Thank you.” 

A slender finger reached up and brushed his cheek with a knuckle, coming away glistening with a tear. “Any time, Prompto.” A charged moment passed between them. In the time Before, even two days ago, Prompto might’ve kissed him. But he ducked his head just before the prince cleared his throat and turned away quickly. “I booked a midnight ride. If you feel up to it.” 

Prompto grinned. “Yeah. I do.” 

=/= 

Gladiolus slammed the taxi door closed and scowled. “They stole the car.” 

Ignis only sounded amused. “Borrowed. Must you be so _tax_ ing?” How long had he been holding on to that one? “They’ve probably fallen asleep somewhere. We’d better get Noctis back in time for the morning’s engagements or it’ll throw of the schedule completely.” 

He followed the advisor, glaring at his back. He knew Noctis had _discussed_ the night out with his advisor, but Ignis was far too calm for the prince and his robot guard to be three hours past curfew and _technically_ missing. 

Ignis asked questions of the proprietor, and was given the directions where to follow the Midnight Ride trail. They rented a couple of cobs and pursued. 

Gladiolus didn’t mind riding. The royal stables were well-stocked with black chocobos - any bird in the royal colour was under the crown’s protection, and many of them found home in the citadel’s estate. Every kid in the court learned how to ride, how to hunt from a young age. Even Ignis had a perfect seat. The sunny yellow bird was new. A yellow chick or two had been born in the stables, a genetic throwback to the much more common plumage, but they were always moved to the Reserve so they weren’t shunned by the black chocobos. Their gait was just a little different - just wilder and more excited, compared to the sedate, dressage gait of the royal birds. 

It was almost fun. 

The end of the midnight trail, before you had to turn back, was the top of a large hill, looking over Cauthess. And that was where they found the prince and Besithia. They were fast asleep, curled up with each other, with yellow chocobos nesting around them protectively. 

Ignis’s expression was serious as they began to ascend the hill. The birds woke as their own rides gave a call of greeting, which in turn stirred the idiots. Prompto jumped immediately to his feet, yelling that it was dawn, while Noctis settled down to make himself comfortable and go back to sleep. 

“None of that,” Ignis said disapprovingly. “Your highness, you’ve stayed out too long. We must return to the city now.” 

Noctis grumbled, but climbed up into the saddle and followed the advisor back to the car. What had crawled up Ignis’s butt? He hadn’t been mad when he’d thought they’d fallen asleep somewhere before. 

Shaking his head, he fell into a trot beside Besithia and started scolding him about letting his guard down. The blond grumbled and pulled his jacket closer. “That’s it,” Gladiolus announced, gathering all their attention at once. “You’re all a national incident waiting to happen. Starting tonight, all _three_ of you are starting training with me.” 

Ignis and Noctis seemed offended, but it was Besithia that let out a quiet “noooooooo” of protest. 

Well. At least he wasn’t acting like a robot any more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is that one vine of that kid holding a chihuahua puppy and crying because of how cute it is.


	15. Silver

Prompto let out a startled cry and dodged to the side, just in time for Gladiolus’s greatsword to land heavily where he’d just been standing. He rushed to the other side of the training mat, trying to reload the clip of rubber bullets he’d been training with. Noct had bowed out after ten minutes, commanding an equally exhausted Ignis to come treat his bruises. 

Prompto had tried to claim they would be better off ending the session there, but Gladio had reacted to that by swinging the greatsword at him. Prompto had all but run away screaming from him and had barely stopped running since. He’d just reloaded when the sword swung down again, jarring against his wrists and making him drop the pistol. 

He screamed again and ducked under Gladio’s arm, darting away from him. “Truce!” 

“Stop running!” the Sheild grunted, swinging the sword back up over his shoulder. “Stand up and fight, Besithia.” 

“I’m a ranged fighter!” he shouted back, waiting for Gladio to come after him so he could get back to his pistol. He’d never missed Noct’s armiger more. He rolled over the ground, under Gladio’s feet, to get back to is weapon. He popped up on his feet, fired two shots - and then the flat of Gladio’s weapon smacked across his face and sent him flying out of the training mat. 

“Gladiolus!” Ignis scolded, hurrying over to Prompto’s side. “There is no need to be so rough! This was meant to be a simple training exercise.” It sounded like he was speaking underwater, and then he fell backward through a long, narrowing tunnel into darkness.

When Prompto woke up again, it was to turn onto his side and puke. “Gross,” Noct complained, but his hand was soothingly running through Prompto’s hair. That would be whose lap he was lying on. 

Another set of hands turned his head back up and he looked blearily up at the two Iggies floating above him. And then they both stabbed him in the eyes with a little penlight. He whined in protest and tried to smack his hands away. 

“His pupils are mismatched and not dilating properly,” the Iggies announced, putting away the torture device. And then they raised their hands. “How many fingers am I holding up?” 

“Seventeen?” He guessed, trying to keep his eyes on the wavering fingers. “That’s impressive, Iggies.” 

“I’d say that means we can conclude double vision. What’s your name?” 

“NH-01987,” he said instinctively. 

A long, awkward pause. “Your full name?” 

“Prompto Argentum,” he said decisively. “I live at 35 Grover St, Ward C in Insomnia.” 

There was a very awkward silence that followed. The Iggies cleared their throat. “What’s the date?” 

He struggled to find it and named one. 

“...that’s ten years from now,” Noctis murmured, concerned. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” he commented, grinning. 

“...I’d say we can be safe in a diagnosis of a concussion,” the Iggies said grimly. 

“Concussion?” Prompto echoed, looking around. “What, did Gladio deck me for stealing his cup noodles again?” He giggled. 

Another long pause. “Thankfully a potion and some smelling salts should take care of it quicksmart. I’ll go get the first aid kit.” 

The Iggies disappeared and he rolled his head until he could see Gladio leaning against the wall. “What’s got you all grumpy, Gladio?” He squinted at him. “What happened to your scars?” He asked, confused. 

“...Besithia, you’re talking nonsense.” 

“Who’s that?” He asked, rolling his eyes back and looking up at Noct. He grinned. “Buddy!” he grinned, reaching up to poke his cheek. “What happened to your beard? You were looking so rugged. Like Aragorn, in Lord of the Rings. Except… prettier. You’re very pretty, bro. Way pretty.” 

Noct was just looking down at him in confusion and concern. “Thank...you?” 

“Aren’t you going to tell me I’m pretty?” He teased, pouting. 

Noct stroked the side of his face. “You know I find you very handsome, Prompto.” 

“Yeah, but am I _pretty_?” He stressed. 

“Not with that huge bruise on your face,” Gladio grunted, turning his face away. 

“Gladio is just jealous because he’s too muscly and tall to be pretty,” he whispered conspiritally to Noct. He grinned. “Oh, Iggy’s back! Where’s the other one?” 

Iggy didn’t reply, holding a potion up to his lips. “Take this,” he murmured. Prompto obediently swallowed it down and begun to feel the pain and dizziness begin to ebb away. A bottle of smelling salts was held under his nose. “Inhale.” It only took a minute or two for his brain to be fully functional again, and he groaned, covering his face. “Alright. Just leave me here to die of embarrassment. I’ll be fine.” 

“There’s no need for such dramatics,” Ignis replied, closing the first aid case. “It was a small concussion. Whatever you said while deluded cannot be held against you.” 

“Sure. I believe that,” he mumbled, and sat up off Noct’s lap, wrinkling his nose at the mess beside him. “I’ll clean that up.” 

“You’ll go upstairs and rest,” Ignis replied. “Gladiolus can clean up the mess, since this was his fault.” 

“We were training,” the Shield grumbled, as Noct took Prompto’s elbow and guided him back out of the hotel’s gym. 

“You were unnecessarily rough-” The rest of Ignis’s scolding was cut off as the door closed. 

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked, pressing the button to the elevator. 

“Just embarrassed,” he replied. “Me and concussions are about as bad as me and alcohol,” he commented. 

“Gladiolus shouldn’t have been so tough on you in the training,” the prince said, disapproving. “It was irresponsible.” 

Prompto was silent for a moment, watching the numbers of the elevator tick up. “I’m your guard,” he said, “he needs to know that I’m capable of protecting you if it comes down to it. He might’ve been tough -” way tougher than he had ever been Before, “- but then again, he doesn’t trust me. He was seeing what I was made of.” He grimaced. “Screaming and running and getting knocked out, apparently.” 

“You lasted far longer than Specs or I did,” the prince pointed out. 

“Well, it’s our job to protect you, not Ignis’s. Or your own.” Prompto shrugged and stepped out of the elevator to the royal suite they were occupying. “Maybe Ignis can talk him down to basic hand-to-hand training for me to start with.” 

Noctis guided him over to lie down on a chaise. There was a long silent moment, and then he settled Prompto with a serious look. “Who’s Prompto Argentum?” 

The blond stiffened, staring up at him with wide eyes. “Where’d you hear that?” 

“You said it,” Noct replied, looking at him unwaveringly. “It’s what you called yourself when you were concussed. And you gave an address in the crown city - our crown city.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut. _Fuck_. “In the other world -” he paused. 

“The one you had inside the facility,” Noctis finished. 

“I grew up in the crown city. My name was Prompto Argentum in there.” 

“I see.” Noctis gave him a long look, then nodded. “Alright. Wanna play King’s Knight?” 

=/= 

Luna walked through the fields of sylleblossoms, Gentiana quietly walking behind her. Her handmaiden had her eyes closed, silent in a meditative reflection. But she never stumbled in her steps. “He’ll be here soon.” 

“Prince Noctis will be here before the moon is new,” her handmaiden replied, in a calm, wise voice. 

“I do not know if the Emperor’s patience last that long,” she said anxiously, kneeling to pluck a blooming blossom. “I couldn’t stand it if something happened to Noctis.” 

“Worry not, Princess,” Gentiana replied soothingly. “Prompto will stand ever at his side,” she promised, “and he will ensure Noctis is safe.” 

She held up the blossom, letting the spring breeze catch it and spirit it away from her fingertips. “Bring them here safe. That’s all I can pray for.” 

Gentiana touched her arm. “Lord Ravus is coming.” 

She turned to greet her brother, mystified how her handmaiden had known he was coming. She walked almong with him, hand in his arm. “What news?” She asked. 

“Nothing new, Luna,” he replied, his tone weary and serious. “I can only soothe the Emperor for so long. The longer it takes…” 

“I know,” she murmured, bowing her head. “Until Prince Noctis arrives here, there is nothing to be done about it. I’ve been complying as best as I am able, with all the grace I can muster. You cannot ask me to do any more.” 

“I wouldn’t place this burden on you, Luna,” Ravus said quietly. 

“But the Lucii don’t have a daughter. I know.” She pressed his arm soothingly. “I am willing to do my duty. It is a labor of love, as well as the good for our kingdom.” 

“You are the most good of any person I know, dear sister,” Ravus replied. “Know that I will anything in my power to keep you safe. No matter what the cost.” 

She hugged him close. “Thank you, Ravus.” 

He placed a gentle hand on the back on her head. 

They parted, and Luna watched the sylleblossoms dance in the wind.


	16. Day Off

“Tomorrow, we set out from Cape Caem to Altissia,” Ignis explained, placing a serve of vegetables onto Noctis’s breakfast plate. “Our last engagement is due to end at 4pm, but we are able to spend another night in the hotel if you wish, Noctis. The latest we can leave Kettier is noon." 

“Does that mean I can sleep in?” Noctis asked, moving the vegetables back into the serving bowl. 

“You can discuss the matter with Gladiolus,” he replied, moving an even larger portion in its place. “It’ll be his training you’re trying to get out of.” 

Prompto was quiet, eating the vegetables Noctis moved onto his plate obediently. Were they leaving Lucis so soon? He thought he’d have more time. 

After breakfast, he cornered Ignis and Gladiolus as they stood in the corner, waiting for Noctis to finish in the shower. “What is it, Besithia?” 

“Can I have the day off?” He asked, avoiding their eyes. 

“The day off?” Gladiolus demanded. “You’re the prince’s guard!” 

“Gladiolus,” Ignis warned, hushing him. “It is quite unorthodox. Exactly how much time are you requesting off, Prompto?” 

He shifted on his feet. “Can I meet you in Cape Caem tomorrow afternoon?” 

“That’s over twenty-four hours!” the Shield argued. 

“Gladiolus,” Ignis scolded. 

“What? I’m the one who doesn’t get a break so he can report in to his bosses!” 

Prompto sighed. “What do I have to do to prove to you I’m not working for the Empire?” He turned away. “Never mind. Forget I asked.” He headed back to the bedroom he shared with Iggy and started tugging on his faux-kingsglaive uniform. 

Iggy closed the door behind him. “What is so important to you that you would like a day and a half off?” He asked. There was no judgement in his tone, only curiosity. 

“We’re about to leave Lucis. There’s a few things I wanted to do outside of the citadel. I thought we had longer, and who knows when they’ll let us out of Tenebrae?” He shook his head. “I can wait. All I have is time.” 

Ignis pushed his glasses up. “We need to leave Caem by four o’clock. If you’re not there by then, you’ll have to call Commodore Highwind to fly you to Altissia. Because Noctis will need you as soon as we dock.” 

The meaning behind his words finally sunk in through Prompto’s head. “Wait, I can go?” 

“Yes, you may have your time off.” 

“But what about Gladio?” 

“I’ll deal with Gladiolus. Go. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

=/= 

Noctis gave a groan and loosened the tie around his neck. “Thank the Light that’s over.” He headed towards the smaller bedroom. “Prompto, come on, we’re going to rumble - I need a break.” 

The bedroom was empty, Prompto’s bed neatly made in true Housekeeping perfection. He frowned and turned back to Gladiolus as he came through the door. “Did you give Prompto a new workout?” 

The Shield just pointed at Ignis and went to stand by the door. His Advisor cleared his throat. “Promto requested the day off. We’ll see him at Cape Caem tomorrow afternoon.” 

Noctis frowned. “What do you mean, in Caem? What’s keeping him so busy he can’t get a lift with us?” 

“He did not divulge his itinerary,” Ignis replied, “but he was the one who put forth Cape Caem as a rendezvous point. It seemed sensible enough so I agreed.” 

“But then **where** is Prompto?” Noct demanded. How had they just let him go out on his own - he’d been concussed yesterday! 

“He was at the Chocobo Rental Post two hours ago,” Gladiolus replied. When they turned to look at him, he held up his phone. “He has the same username on Instagram a he does in King’s Knight. _Quicksilver_ but the first ‘i’ is a one and the ‘e’ is a three.” 

“Are you cyberstalking our friend Prompto?” Ignis asked disapprovingly. 

“He takes good photos.” The Shield put his phone away. 

“Alright,” Noctis said decisively. “I’m going to change. Ignis, go check out - Gladiolus, take the bags down to the car. We don’t have anything scheduled, so we might as well go with Prompto on his quest.” 

The sun was sinking low behind the horizon by the time they reached the rental post. The proprietor, an old friendly man named Wiz, was happy to tell them about Prompto and his rental request. “He wanted a couple of good, sturdy cross-country birds - with stamina, not speed. Good on all terrains - he was going through the reserve, and taking Cauthess on his way out to Ravotaugh, and then down to Cape Caem. Gave him two good birds. Friendly kid, I hope you can catch him.” 

Back in the car, Ignis turned towards Cauthess. “An odd itinerary,” he remarked. “What could take him across all of Duscae and Cleigne?” 

“We can ask him about it when we catch up to him,” Gladiolus replied from behind his novel, taking advantage of the last of the light while he could. 

Ignis continued:”He’s going to two of the farthest reaches of Lucis,” he said, “yet he gave himself only a day and a half to make the journey.” 

Noctis yawned. “So?” He asked, resting his head back on the car seat. 

“Why wouldn’t he have asked for more time?” His advisor mused. “To get to Cape Caem, let alone Ravotaugh, he’ll have to ride all night and morning.” 

He yawned again. “Maybe he didn’t think Gladio would let him have that much time off.” 

He was just asleep when his Shield’s voice floated through his haze. “He didn’t want to leave Noctis for longer than he had to.” 

  


Noctis woke up a couple times when they pulled into rest stops for a break, but when they finally reached Ravotaugh, Ignis had to shake him awake. The sun was beginning to creep over the horizon. He groaned and hid his face. “It’s too early.” 

“You’re welcome to stay in the car,” Ignis replied. “Gladiolus and I will find Prompto.” 

Right. They were here for his guard. “I’m up,” he replied, and forced himself out of the car. “Let’s go get Prom.” 

His Advisor looked over the map on his phone. “There’s only one trail to the mountain. This way.” 

He shuffled behind his advisor, yawning and stretching out stiff muscles. 

“There’s no chocobo tracks, and the footprints are a day old. Didn’t see him on the road, seems we’ve beaten him here,” Gladio commented. “Unless the mountain was never his destination in the first place.” 

“Gladio,” Noct grunted. “Shut up.” 

The Shield shot him a bitter look, but didn’t say anything. They stopped by the first trail marker, and Noctis sat down on the ground to wait. He dozed off, but his eyes opened when he heard a pair of ‘ _kweks_ ’ from close by. 

Prompto had pulled the bird he was riding to a stop, staring at them in shock. “How did you…?” 

“His highness demanded we follow you,” Gladio grunted, looking around. “What are you doing here at the mountain, Besithia?” 

Prompto didn’t answer at first. He dismounted, and led the birds towards the hitching post. “Climbing it.” 

“ _Climbing it?_!” Noct demanded in disbelief, at the same time Gladiolus asked: “since when do you go mountain climbing?” 

“Uh-huh,” Prompto replied. He pulled a bag of greens out of one of the saddle bags, tipping it into one half of the trough. He turned the tap on the other side to give them water. “Right up to the summit.” 

Noctis got a _really_ bad feeling, and it only solidified when he saw a smug grin crossing his Shield’s face. “Sounds like excellent endurance training. Buckle up, your highness.” 

By the time Prompto stopped, Noctis was pretty sure he was ready to die. He collapsed on a rock, breathing hard. Ignis passed around a flask of water, and made sure Noct had a good drink. “Just roll me back down the mountain,” he complained, throwing one arm over his eyes. “I give up.” 

“Wimp,” Gladio said, kicking Noct’s foot. 

“Nah, it’s alright,” Prompto said, stripping off his shirt and rubbing his chest free of sweat. “It’s gonna get hot from here on up. It’s probably safer for you to stay here.” Noct was distracted, watching the fabric wipe up sweat from slender, well-defined muscles. “You look flushed enough already, Noctis.” 

He covered his face again. “What’s the fun in going up the whole mountain anyway?” He grumbled. 

“Like I said,” Prompto said, folding his shirt neatly on a rock, “you don’t have to come.” 

“What’s your purpose for coming here, anyway?” Ignis asked curiously, adjusting his glasses as they kept trying to slide down his sweaty nose. “The Choocbo Reserve. Cauthess. The Summit of Ravotaugh. I admit I’m curious.” 

Prompto looked around at them, and shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve come to pray,” he mumbled. A stunned silence followed. “A little pilgrimage. I was gonna split it up in a few trips, but...well, ran out of time.” 

Noctis felt something soft in his chest, peeking at the shy guard from under his arm. He heaved himself to his feet, and threw his arm over his shoulder. “Alright. Let’s get you to the top of the mountain.” 

He figured out why Prompto had removed his shirt. Quickly. He and Ignis suffered under their shirts - his advisor even folded his sleeves up over his elbows! There was glowing patches of lava all the way up to the summit - and when Prompto stopped, it was in front of a large, open cave filled with magma. 

The blond knelt on the ground, hands on his knees, and bowed his head. He murmured low under his breath, eyes closed. Ignis wandered over to a number of carved pillars, dusting off some volcanic ash to inspect the carvings. Gladio was scouring around for other footfalls to go higher for a better view. 

Noctis looked around again, then came to sit by Prompto. The blond turned and gave him a slight smile. “Sorry,” he said. “Told you to stay down there.” 

“I wanted to come with you,” Noctis replied, wiping some sweat off his brow. “I don’t know much about you. This is something important to you, I wanted to learn.” 

Prompto gave him a little smile about that. “That’s nice of you.” 

“...so.” He shifted. “Boiling hot. Volcano. Can I guess it’s the fire one?” 

The blond chuckled at that. “Yeah. Ifrit.” A slight smile crossed his lips. “King of mankind.” 

He smiled back. “So, how do you pray? What do you say?” He asked curiously. 

Prompto’s gaze softened. “Do you wanna do it with me?” 

He shifted. “Isn’t it a little rude to pray to someone else’s gods?” He asked uncertainly. 

Prompto laughed. “Nah. He wouldn’t mind.” His smile became a little sad for a moment. “They were your gods too, once. They take care of Eos, even if the people forget about them.” He reached out and took Noctis’s hand, looking at him seriously. “You’ll never know all that you’ve done for you, Prince Noctis.” 

Strange. The Gentiana that had visited said the same about Prompto. “What do I say?” 

Prompto beamed, and turned to face the cave mouth. “I don’t know, really. I kind of do it just a like a letter.” 

“Why don’t you start?” Noctis suggested, watching his face. “I’ll follow you.” 

Prompto took a deep breath and nodded. He closed his eyes again and murmured, loud enough for Noctis to hear and repeat. “Ifrit, the Infernian, god of fire, beloved of mankind. I’m here to give my thanks, bestow my devotion, and offer myself as your vassal for anything you may need...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slight change in the text here regarding Prompto's Instagram username. Previously it was described as qu1cks1lv3r but I discovered that was taken on Instagram. Not wanting to lead anyone to a random page, it's not styled as qu1cksilv3r - which I've taken just in case.


	17. Ferry

There was a regular ferry from Cape Caem to Altissia here - the place no longer a secret underground port reserved only for the royal family. It wasn’t a private, sombre journey in a sleek, luxury boat - but it was a lot calmer. The ferry had a dozen or so people on board, but Gladiolus didn’t seem concerned. He’d just nodded to Prompto when he got up, mumbling he needed to get some fresh air. 

He stood on the top deck, leaning against the railing and watching the sea. He had once described it as beautiful and life-changing. Maybe it was tiredness, maybe it was his lack of heart - but either way, he didn’t even have the urge to take out his phone and snap a few shots of the sunset over the water.

He turned his head when he heard footsteps behind him, following Ignis with his eyes as the Advisor settled beside him. “Something up?”

“Only my curiosity,” Ignis answered, pushing up his glasses. “Your experience inside the… experience growing up,” he paused, “I wouldn’t have expected it to leave to such a pious lifestyle.”

Prompto shifted. “I wouldn’t call it pious,” he replied. “It’s not even a regular weekly service. We all owe the Astrals, me more than anything.” He tilted his head up, looking at the stars beginning to speckle the sky. “Taking a few hours out of my life to show my gratitude is nothing.”

“Gratitude for what?” Ignis asked, watching him with a calm, reserved expression.

Prompto looked away, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. “That’s kind of personal, don’t you think?” He asked.

“You need not answer if you so desire,” Ignis answered, and Prompto could feel his eyes on him. “I’m only curious, Prompto. None of us know very much about you.”

He shifted. “I don’t want to go into details,” he mumbled, dropping his eyes down to the sea. “But… the Six. Thanks to them we have the sun in the sky, our people in safety, and I can stand by Noctis’s side.” He gestured a hand. “You can see all of this beauty, that’s all thanks to them.”

Ignis hummed, and from the corner of his eye, Prompto saw him push his glasses back into place. “So. You saw the Infernian,” he continued, in a tone of voice to show the new direction of the conversation, “who else did you attend to on your day off?”

Relieved at the change in conversation, he was happy to answer. “Ramuh,” he started, “in the chocobo reserve, at a place called Fociaugh Hollow. The Archaeon, under the meteor at Cauthess.”

Ignis nodded, listening with interest. “Will you be praying to the Hydraean while we’re in Altissia?” Prompto nodded. “Where is your place of devotion for the Glacian and the Draconian?”

“I don’t know about Bahamut,” he replied, “but I’ll see Shiva when we’re in Tenebrae.”

“Tenebrae?” Ignis echoed. “That’s not a particularly frigid climate for an ice goddess,” he remarked.

He shifted. Right. “She’s got a special attachment to Tenebrae. She’ll hear me there.” Close enough to the truth. 

“His highness has expressed an interest in knowing more about your devotion,” Ignis explained. “The Altissian Council is notoriously picky about who is allowed inside the religious sanctum. But I believe I may be able to arrange a visit for Prince Noctis - naturally, he would require a guard.”

Prompto gave a soft, grateful smile. “Thanks, Iggy. Ignis,” he corrected himself quickly.

The advisor cleared his throat. “You need not stumble over words, Prompto. I am perfectly amenable to your nicknames. You may call me ‘Iggy’ is you so desire.” 

Prompto grinned at that. “Alright. I’ll get on that, _prompto_.”

Ignis chuckled. “It seems we have _ignited_ a wonderful friendship.” 

“Yeah, we’ve got it down to a _science_.”

There was a loud groan behind them. “When I get back to Insomnia, I’m making a royal edict banning all puns.”

“I guess we’re _Noct_ allowed to make them any more,” Prompto said, grinning.

“We wouldn’t want to receive the maximum _pun_ ishment.”

“Well I know a few people that will be _glad_ about it.”

“You two can swim to Altissia,” Gladio grunted. “Come on. We’re about to dock.”

=/= 

“Commodore Highwind,” Ignis said, watching the Imperial approach their little retinue. “We did not know to expect the pleasure.” 

She sniffed slightly, tossing her head to get a little hair out of her eyes. “Neither did I. But I go where I’m commanded.” She pursed her lips and looked around. “You been taking care of Blondie, like I asked?”

“We’ve become close friends,” he answered. 

“Muscles isn’t giving him too much trouble, I hope.” She cast a sour eye over Gladiolus. 

“Sir Amicitia has been...improving, as of late,” he answered, “but I’ve been preventing him from the worst. There was a small incident in training, but he seemed regretful.”

She gave a low, disapproving hum. She folded her arms and looked at their backs. “I hope the prince isn’t taking advantage of him. He was all but freshly hatched from the facility when he was put on assignment.”

“Yes, but he had that life inside the simulation, he’s hardly inexperienced.” She settled him with a confused look at that, her eyebrows furrowing together. “Have I said something to confuse you?”

“The simulation,” she repeated, “what’s that about?”

“Prompto informed us that he has memories of a different life. That they’d been implanted by simulation during his growth in the facility. A normal life, with friends and schooling.” He frowned at her stiff expression. “You’ve never heard a word of this.”

“I’ve never heard anything that comes close to it,” she replied, her lips pursed. “And I was stationed at the facility for a year. Good money for such a boring post.”

Ignis pushed up his glasses, settling a suspicious look on the back of the blond, who was laughing and taking shots of Noctis from a girl’s camera. “I see. He lied, then.”

She sighed, and when she spoke, her voice was uncharacteristically soft. “Look, I said I’d never heard about it,” she answered, “but sometimes I think not even Professor Besithia knows everything that’s going on with his experiments. It might be true - why would Blondie have any reason to lie about it?” She hummed. “Want me to look into it? I’ve got a couple officers still in the facility, I can call in a favour.”

“If you would pull his file, I’d be grateful,” he replied, settling his gaze on Prompto again. “He may be my friend, but if he can’t be trusted then we’re not going to keep his highness vulnerable.”

She scowled disapprovingly, but gave a curt nod. “I’ll make the call.


	18. Mother of the Sea

“So this is where we pray to the Leviathan?” Noct asked, as they ascended the stairs to a large round arch. 

“Maaaybe just me this time,” Prompto said, giving him a sheepish look. He ran a hand through his hair. “She’s… well, she doesn’t like to be disturbed in her rest. I was only going to make a short prayer, so she doesn’t get angry with me. The last I need is an Astral pissed at me.” 

“So, you just want me to stand here?” Noctis asked dubiously. 

“Stand there and look pretty,” Prompto agreed teasingly. He nudged him in the side. “I’ll only be a few moments.” He left the prince at the end of the aisle and slowly approached the large circle at the end.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, and scenes of horror crossed his eyes as he walked. Evacuating terrified citizens as Lady Lunafreya forged the covenant with the Hydraean. Ferrying Noct to face his trial, and struggling against MTs as they fought. Seeing what Ardyn did to Lunafreya-

He stumbled, falling against a wall and trying to catch his breath. Noct, Iggy, Gladio so angry at everything. The quarry, the second train ride. Ardyn, and then Noct… Noct...

A hand seized him around the waist as he fell again. “Whoa. Prompto, are you okay?”

He shoved him away. “You pushed me!” he shouted, eyes oddly blurry as he pounded a fist on his best friend’s chest. “You pushed me off the fucking train, and you left me alone!”

“Prompto…”

“No!” he shouted, fighting away from hands that tried to hold him still. “How could you not know it was me? You tried to kill me and you threw me off a bridge! You are **everything** to me and you couldn’t even tell he wasn’t me!”

“Prompto! Calm down! Watch out-!”

Prompto gave Noct a rough shove, stumbling backwards when the prince didn’t move. But then his feet met air and he tumbled backwards, windmilling his arms and screaming as he fell. He saw Noctis getting further and further away, just like on the train, until he plunged into ice.

The shock of the cold water jolted his mind back out of its panic. Crap. It wasn’t Before. He’d just yelled at the crown prince and fought him. It wasn’t _his Noct_. What had he done?

He finally stopped sinking beneath the waves, and the light of the sun seemed so far above him. Made him wish he was a stronger swimmer. He saw a silhouette plunge into the water, haloed by the sun, swimming to get deeper to him. He recognised Noct’s features as some bubbles escaped his lips.

 _Mother Leviathan, Hydraean of the seas, giver of all life,_ he thought as loud as he could, feeling his heavy uniform begin to pull him even further down.

The water churned, and just as Noctis seized his hand, he felt a force propelling them both upwards. They landed heavily back on the dias, and Prompto heaved a lungfull of air in, lying heavily on top of the prince as he tried to catch his breath. 

Shoving his sopping hair out of his face, Noctis looked up at him with a serious frown. “What was that about?” 

Prompto groaned and rolled off him, wiping his face clean. “Uh. War flashback?” He ventured evasively.

“You said I threw you off a train,” Nocti said, turning on his side to look seriously at him.

“Not you,” Promtpo said quietly, avoiding his eyes. “In my life Before. my best friend…” He closed his eyes. “My everything. We were tricked. There was a man who disguised himself as me - he was a really good mimicker. He threatened me with my own pistol, and in that split second...” He swallowed, his eyes stinging and his throat was squeezing painfully tight. “He was trying to protect me against him. He just got confused.”

“So he pushed you off a train,” Noctis said, his voice angry and disapproving. “You know I’d never do that, right?”

Prompto gave a little bitter laugh. “Right.” He sat up, “doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not like it really happened now.” He got to his feet. “Now I really have to thank Leviathan. Give me a sec.” He trudged to the end of the altar again, boots squelching with every step. He knelt down and bowed his head, looking into the water. “Mother Leviathan,” he started again. He’d just reached the part about offering himself as a vassal when he heard a familiar grumbling voice.

Noctis’s startled gasp had him opening his eyes. The prince was stood beside him, staring into the eyes of the huge sea serpent. He grabbed his head, shouting in pain, and Prompto hurried to catch him as he fell backwards. 

“Mother Leviathan,” Prompto groaned, frowning up at her. “What are you doing?”

Noctis’s eyes fluttered close and he slumped into Prompto’s arms.

She sunk deeper into the water so it was just her eyes floating above the waterline. “ _I was merely communing with him. He was the one who asked me for my attention._ ” 

“What was he asking about?” Prompto asked, carefully fingercombing Noctis’s hair out of his face. 

She snickered her sibilant laugh. “What else?” Her tail lapped about in the water, causing waves that grew bigger as they reached the streets. “Titan told me about your new pilgrimage. Are you seeking more favours?” She almost sounded amused.

“No, of course not,” he replied, shifting so he could hold Noctis more comfortably in his lap. “I couldn’t ask for anything more. Noct and Lady Lunafreya are alive, and happy, and married like they both looked forward to. There’s no daemons, and the people aren’t at war with the night. Ignis can see, and Gladio hasn’t spent his whole life devoted to protecting someone who had to die anyway. What else is there?”

She laughed again. “What about your heart?” She asked, her tone of voice almost teasing. “Don’t you wish it would grow back faster?”

He stiffened, staring at her in disbelief. “G…” he licked suddenly dry lips. “Grow _back_?” 

Her tail swished in the water again. “Of course. You may have sacrificed one heart, but there was nothing to keep you from growing another.” She shifted position so her eyes were level with him. “Ifrit is more the one to discuss passions with,” she commented, “But for every person you meet, every heart you touch they pour back into you. And you have touched so many hearts, Prompto Argentum.”

“Everyone hates me,” he grumbled. “Except Noctis and Ignis. Aranea, maybe.”

She just laughed again. “Your prince is waking up. Say hello to Shiva for me.” She sunk back beneath the waves and the water calmed.

=/= 

“Have you heard?” A beautiful woman asked, fluttering her eyelashes up at Gladiolus. “The prince of Lucis came to our town and he rose the goddess from the sea!”

“The prince of Lucis,” he asked, giving her a winning smile. “I heard he was coming into town.”

She giggled. “I hear he’s very cute, and has very handsome guards.”

He leaned closer to her, showing the bulge of his biceps against the wall. “I haven’t heard that part…”

A prim and proper voice cleared his throat behind them. He glanced back and frowned as he saw Ignis standing on the footpath behind them. “Sir Amicitia, his highness is waiting for us back at the Leville.”

He scowled at him slightly, but turned his winning smile back to the girl. “Sorry, babe. Duty calls.” He slipped his number into her hand, then turned to follow the Advisor away. “Did you have to? I thought I had a few hours off with Besithia taking Noctis to the temple?”

“There was an incident,” Ignis replied, his tone cool and reserved. “Noctis and Prompto ended up in the sea. You’re needed back at the hotel.”

“Is that what you’re so grumpy about, Ignis?” He asked, frowning at him. 

“Nothing to concern yourself with, Gladiolus,” he answered, still not looking in his direction. “You worry about this Izunia group and our charge tossing himself into the sea. I’ll deal with the politics and subterfuge.” 

“Tossing himself in the sea?” Gladio demanded. “What for?”

“According to his highness, Prompto fell in, and he jumped in after him.”

There was something guarded about his tone of voice, and Gladio stared hard at him. “But?”

“I was watching,” he answered. “From a safe vantage point. They had some sort of fight or argument and the scuffle caused Prompto to go in. Noctis jumped in after him, however. So the argument couldn’t have been serious.”

“Ignis,” he said impatiently. “What aren’t you telling me?”

He shifted his glasses up his nose. “I fear your existing predisposition towards-”

“What did Besithia do?” He demanded.

“Let me begin that I don’t believe he is consciously aware of it,” he insisted. “But there have been inconsistencies in Prompto’s stories.”

“I thought you were attributing that to his fake life in the tube,” Gladiolus grunted. 

“Commodore Highwind doesn’t seem to believe Professor Besithia has that kind of technology available to him.”

“So he lied about that, and he’s lying about everything else!” he snarled. “I’ll call the marshall to come and collect him immediately, take him into custody.”

Ignis sighed irritably. “This is the precise reason I didn’t want to tell you, Gladiolus.” He pushed up his glasses. “I’ve told you, I don’t believe he’s consciously aware of it. He wholeheartedly believes his own story, and his devotion to Noctis is real.”

“While he’s not attempting to throw him into the ocean!”

“It’s a sea,” Ignis corrected. “This is a matter we need to discuss with Prince Noctis. So you’ll have to flirt later.”


	19. Puzzled

Noctis kept looking at him funny. He didn’t know what the Leviathan had said to the prince, but he worried about it. _Worried_. Now that the goddess had pointed it out, he was aware of these little bursts of emotion he’d written off as… well, he didn’t know how he’d explained it to himself. But he knew it now. He was feeling again.

Gladiolus had gone back to looking at him like he was a scum - like he’d expected the Shield to look at him once he found out he was an M.T. Before. And even Ignis had started giving him these weird looks when he thought Prompto wasn’t looking. Like was trying to figure out a puzzle, or concoct the perfect recipe.

Noctis was in the bath, washing off the long day of public appearances. Prompto was sitting on the weirdass bathroom chaise, keeping Noctis safe - but really making sure he didn’t fall asleep in the tub again.

The gentle splashing stopped. “You still awake there, buddy?”

“Yes,” the reply was quick. Satisfied, Prompto turned the page of his photography magazine. “What happened with the Leviathan?”

“What do you mean? You were there.” He gripped the magazine in tight fingers.

“She...spoke to me. Like her voice was in my head. It hurt.” The water lapped at the tub as Noctis shifted - and Prompto felt his eyes, the hairs at the back of his neck tingling.

“It always hurts when you commune with an Astral for the first time.” It hurt Noct at least. Prompto had been frozen mostly to death the first time _he’d_ spoken with an Astral. “She wouldn’t tell me what you asked about. Did you get your answer?”

“No.” The water shifted and splashed and dripped as the prince got out of the tub. “Can you pass me my towel?”

Prompto flushed and stood, getting one of the lush bath sheets, holding it up and pointedly turning his face away.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I asked about?” The prince asked, stepping into the towel and wrapping himself inside.

“No,” he answered, hurriedly going to get his magazine. “You don’t ask what I pray about. I figured it was private.”

“I saw some things. Flashes, words, voices. I don’t really understand it.” Prompto felt the prince’s hand on his shoulder. “Could I ask you about it?”

He turned his head to give him a lopsided smile over his shoulder. “Wouldn’t you rather ask Ignis? He’s the smart one.”

“No. I want to ask you.”

“Alright, dude. But get dressed, I’m not talking to you when you’re naked.”

Once Noctis was dressed, he sent Ignis and Gladio out to try every specialty in the city and bring him back the one that tasted the best. “Should keep them busy for hours,” Noctis said, and collapsed on his bed. 

Prompto shifted the armchair in the corner of the room until it was next to the bed. Between him and the window, so no one could shoot him. “So. What did you see?”

“A lot. Too much, I think, so much I couldn’t really understand it all. I could just pick out bits and pieces.” The prince plumped some pillows behind his head, so he could look comfortably at his guard. 

Prompto put one booted foot up on his knee. “Why don’t you tell me what you got?” He asked. “We’ll talk through it.”

The prince looked at him intently. He shifted his hair out of his eyes. “A… a ring,” he started. “A huge crystal. Lucis, but everything’s in wreckage. Every night, these horrifying things come out. Tombs and glowing weapons. Luna, disappearing into the dark, surrounded by sylleblossoms. You crawling through the snow. A man, with red hair. Ten years of darkness. Ignis is blind and Gladiolus is scarred and so angry. A name: Ardyn. Ardyn Izunia. You… you getting stabbed over and over again. Prompto, I don’t understand it.”

Prompto’s foot slipped off his knee, thumping heavily on the ground. His hands were shaking violently, his breathing harsh in his chest. He swallowed. Nervous - anxious - he remembered this feeling. “Noctis,” he asked, his voice hardly louder than a whisper, “what did you ask her?”

The prince looked at him seriously. “I asked her what you were thanking them for.”

His panic eased, just a little bit. “It was the world Before. My world,” he explained.

“The one in the simulation when you were growing,” Noctis confirmed. “But, Prompto. We were in it. All of us.”

“The doctors must’ve put you in here. To make me more comfortable as your guard, to make sure I had to want to protect you.” He shifted. “I didn’t tell you because… I didn’t want to make any of you uncomfortable.” He hugged his arms over his chest. “It’s why it’s been so hard for me to....maintain the boundaries. I was so used to thinking of you all like my friends.”

“Prompto,” Noctis said, reaching over to take his hand. “We _are_ friends.”

“Even Gladiolus?” He asked with a tight, sad smile.

“Well. Maybe not Gladiolus.”

=/= 

“Noctis.” The voice of his Advisor sounded from the small, quiet sitting room behind closed doors in their suite at the Leville in Altissia. “If we could trouble you for a moment.”

“We?” He echoed. He stepped into the room and closed the door. “Will it be quick? I’m supposed to be meeting Prompto so we can go fishing.” 

“It may take some time, I’m afraid,” his advisor replied. “Text him to inform him of the delay. Then you may want to take a seat.”

This was serious. Gladiolus was standing by the door, arms folded and glaring out the window. He sent the text and moved to the armchair. He cleared his throat and, adjusting his posture, sat in the chair like it was a throne. The way his father had always told him to deal with serious business.

“It’s about Besithia,” Gladiolus grunted.

“Prompto,” Ignis corrected.

“If that even _is_ his real name.”

“If you could save the bickering until I’ve left?” Noctis suggested impatiently.

“Right.” Ignis pushed up his glasses. “My apologies, your highness.” His advisor took a seat across from him, and slid a folder across the coffee table towards him. 

“What is this?” He asked, looking at the folder but not picking it up. 

“I was speaking to Commodore Highwind about Prompto,” Ignis replied, “about his former life.”

“And?”

Ignis pointed to the file. “She pulled Prompto Besithia’s file from the facility, and some others about their technology.”

“What are you trying to say, Ignis?” He asked impatiently.

“It was a lie,” Gladio said brusquely from the window. “He lied to you about his fake little life.”

Noctis scowled at that. He turned his attention to his advisor, and raised a single eyebrow in demand of explanation.

Ignis pushed his glasses up. “Professor Besithia does not have technology to create that sort of virtual reality. Nobody does. It’s simply not possible.”

Noctis crossed one ankle over his knee, leaning one hand against his hand, elbow propped on the armrest. He stared Ignis down, as he processed the news. He couldn’t really call himself surprised. Not after everything he’d seen with the Hydraean.

“Your highness,” Gladiolus said seriously, “in light of the confirmation of his deception, I’d like permission to call the Kingsglaive and have Besithia removed from service.”

“Deception,” Noctis repeated.

“Gladiolus and I disagree on this matter,” Ignis interrupted. “I believe that Prompto genuinely believes he experienced this...alternative world.”

“I think he’s faking it.”

Ignis frowned at him. “I’ve never detected any falsehood in Prompto’s explanations. If Gladiolus was willing to admit it, neither has he.”

“Even if he **does** believe it, then he’s had his brain tampered with! Hypnotism or re-programming, more likely, the robot. He could be triggered at any moment to turn on you. It’s safer if he’s kept under Kinsglaive observation elsewhere.”

Noctis held up his hand. The two of them were instantly silenced, their bickering cut off. He rose to his feet. “I will take this news into consideration. Neither of you will discuss the matter any further.” He straightened his suit. “Ignis, I’d like you to look into a phrase for me: Ardyn Izunia. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going fishing.”

“Noctis, you can’t be serious!” Gladiolus snapped.

“You’ll find I am. Prepare for our journey to Tennebrae. Commodore Highwind has informed my that we’re to leave directly after my dinner with First Secretary Claustra. She’s graciously allowed us the use of her airship.”

Ignis’s jaw set. “Yes, your highness. Enjoy your fishing.”


	20. Tennebrae

Prompto took a deep breath, the scents of flowers in bloom sinking deep into his nose. His eyes slid shut, just so he could enjoy his other senses for a moment. The feeling of the breeze, with a bite of ice, ruffling through his hair and pulling at his clothes - the old Imperial uniform, Ignis had the coat repaired. The sound of the waterfalls, eternal in its rhythmic hushing. The taste of the air, nothing like Lucis or Altissia or the snowy deserts of the ravaged Niffleheim. 

He opened his eyes, looking. He always saved his favourite sense for last. Gods it was so beautiful. Picture perfect. The floating architecture of Fenestala Manor, with its bridges and its spires reaching towards the sky. No wonder Lunafreya was so beautiful, Ravus so refined and handsome - how could you be born here and not be as picture perfect as this place.

“Hurry it up, Blondie,” Aranea said, pushing past him. “I’m off the clock, and they’re not paying me overtime.”

He adjusted his belt, then turned back around. He helped Noctis down from the airship, while Gladio jumped down and offered a hand to Ignis. “Is this place just how you remember it?” He asked.

“I’ve never been,” Noctis answered, looking around. “But it looks just like the photographs.” He glanced at his guard. “How about you? They render this landscape properly?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto answered quietly, straightening Noctis’s tie. “Never got here. Someone pushed me off a train.”

Noct looked at him seriously, but before he could answer, his eyes slid past Prompto’s shoulder, and his breath caught. “Luna…” 

He turned his head to follow Noct’s gaze. And there she was. Gods she was so beautiful. In a sleek white gown, sylleblossoms weaved in her hair, she crossed the field, barefoot. His hands felt numb, his heart pounding in his chest. And then he felt a rough strike to his back. “Stop drooling,” Gladiolus growled. “Act professional, you little robot.”

He straightened and stepped away from the prince. Walking exactly three paces behind the prince and his Shield and Advisor on either side. He could’ve peeked over Noctis’s shoulder, keep admiring the princess. But he had to act professional. Lunafreya was followed by her own guards in Imperial uniform, and he doubted that was her choice.

The royals clasped hands and they exchanged a lingering kiss - one perfectly polite for public viewing. But the way they clasped hands, almost white-knuckled, showed Prompto exactly how desperate they were to finally see each other.

“His Imperial Majesty has arranged us a private lunch,” the princess explained, giving him a gentle smile. “Shall we?”

They were led back to the manor - Imperials before them, and Prompto bringing up the rear - and to the wing that contained the princess’s private suites. The bedroom had a table laid out with dinner, and the Imperials excused themselves - alongside Ignis and Gentiana. Prompto went to step into the room after them, but Gladiolus grabbed his shoulder in a rough grip and yanked him to the stop. “I’ll take this shift. Why don’t you go help Ignis sort his highness’s bedroom.”

Right. This was probably Ignis’s idea. Keep him away from the couple, so no one could call their loyalty into question. He nodded, bowed to Gladio, and headed after Ignis and Gentiana. 

“I can handle the unpacking,” Ignis said quietly, holding him off at the door.

“But I…”

“Prompto,” Gentiana’s soft voice spoke beside him. “Princess Lunafreya prefers a bouquet of freshly picked sylleblossoms in her room before dinner. Would you care to accompany me out to the fields to pick some?”

He bowed. “Of course.” 

She led him out of the manor, eyes closed, but steps sure. He never knew if she had other senses, or she was just so sure of the universe moving around her she never had to worry. The fields were beautiful, 

“If you wish to offer your devotion,” Gentiana said in her soft, carrying voice, “you may do so.”

Cheeks flushing, he took one knee before her. “Shiva the Glacian, Goddess of Ice, messenger of the Astrals. I’m here to give my thanks, bestow my devotion, and offer myself as your vassal as anything you may need.”

She touched his face. “Rise, beloved vassal of the gods.” Shocked, he allowed her to lift him to his feet. “Why do you still thank us, Prompto? You paid your price, a very steep one.”

He bowed his head, unable to look at her inhumanly beautiful face. “If I spent my life doing nothing but thanking you all, it still wouldn’t feel like enough. Noct is alive, and safe, and happy. How could I ever thank any of you enough for that?” 

“You paid your price,” she replied, hands cupping his cheeks. “Your thanks are unnecessary.” 

“I didn’t really though, did I?” He asked, resting his heavy head in her hands. “I gave up my heart, but I couldn’t keep my end of the bargain.”

“Oh, Prompto,” she murmured. “Sweet, sweet Prompto. The price was your heart, all your feelings for your friends and your king. We never meant you to be empty forever.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “We accept your gratitude, and your devotion, and will call on you should we ever need your services again.”

The air was unbearably cold for a long moment, and then the Spring sun was warm again. “Yes, goddess.”

“Come. We’d best get these flowers back to the manor. I don’t like to leave Lunafreya alone with the houseguests.”

=/= 

Luna sat at her dressing table, wrapped in the soft white and red silk robe the emperor had gifted her. Noct was lying in the bed, looking at her with fond, tired eyes. 

“I missed you, Luna,” he murmured. “I wish our reunion had been under better circumstances.” 

“We enjoy what we are granted,” she replied, brushing her hair through with a soft-bristled brush. “And I’ve missed you too, Noct.” Once her hair was neat, she came back to the bed beside him. “The emperor will send us dinner, but I’ve been informed that we’re not expected until breakfast tomorrow.”

“All but imprisoned in the bedroom,” he replied. “This is about the heir, then?”

“The emperor was generous enough to have his doctors run some tests for me,” she said, “to ensure my fertility.”

Noctis pulled a face. “I assume I’m to receive the same generosity.”

“I would think so.” She kissed him. “Where’s Prompto?” She asked. “I was hoping we’d get to chat to him in the between times.”

“I think it was Specs,” he replied. “After the night I told you about, we got a scolding. We can’t have anyone questioning our commitment to each other.”

She couldn’t help a sink of disappointment. “It’s hardly fair you got to have a night with Prom and I didn’t.”

He gave her a coy smirk. “Why don’t I tell you all about it?”

She giggled and reached for the tie of her robe. “Indeed.”


	21. Research

“It’s been a month since we came to Tennebrae,” Prompto said, dodging a jab from Gladio’s fist and knocking it away. “I’m starting to think we’re not going home.” 

“You don’t understand politics,” Ignis said, swooping in from the other side and trying to stroke some weak points in Gladiolus’s defense. “We’re staying in Imperial territory, as the guests of the emperor himself.” 

Gladiolus tossed Ignis over his shoulder and pinned him on the mat. “The prince is basically a prisoner.” He grunted as Prompto jumped on his back, the arm around his neck dragging him back off Ignis. “You’re welcome to leave if you want. Hey! No teeth!” An elbow to his solar plexus had Prompto falling back on the ground, wheezing for breath. Gladio pinned ignis down again until the advisor called truce. “You two are getting better. You got close to almost beating me for a moment there.”

Prompto got back to his feet, wiping sweat off his brow. “Why are they being held prisoner?” He asked.

Ignis sighed, moving to towel his his forehead and neck. “The emperor is concerned about his heir.”

“ _Dude_ ,” he said in disbelief, “are you serious? He’s keeping them here for a weird sex thing?”

“Not precisely,” Ignis said, draping the towel around the back of his neck. “But I don’t believe he’s going to allow them to leave Tennebrae until his succession is secure.”

“That’s gonna take like an entire year!” Prompto groaned.

“Only if she has twins,” Gladiolus grunted. “Heir and a spare, Prompto. And you better hope they aren’t girls, or the Emperor won’t accept it.”

“What?” Prompto asked, tilting his head. “Lucis has had Queen Regents before.”

“Niffleheim hasn’t,” Ignis replied, sliding his glasses back onto his nose. “They have a strictly patriarchal regency. The emperors rarely even marry.”

“That’s stupid,” he grunted. 

“Indeed.”

After his post-workout grooming, Prompto headed in to change guard with Aranea outside the prince and princess’s bedroom. Once she swept off, sour-faced, and he poked his head into the room. “Evening, happy couple.”

Lunafreya lowered her book and grinned at him. “Prompto,” she greeted affectionately. “Noctis should be here shortly. The imperial doctors were running some tests.”

He sighed and came to sit with her. “Tea?”

“White with two,” she said with a smile. 

“Sweet tooth today,” he chuckled. He poured the cups and handed hers over. “Haven’t you read that book already, Princess?”

“No, this is the sequel,” she replied. “I’ve borrowed it from Gladiolus.”

He chuckled. “Never thought you and Gladio would be into the same adventure novels.” 

“He reads them for the romance.” They both turned to look at Ignis coming through the door, in front of Noctis. “Hey Iggy. Tea?”

“I’ll pass.” He sat next to Prompto on the loveseat. “I’ve compiled the research on the Ardyn Izunia connection.”

Prompto stiffened. “Sorry, what?”

“At last,” Lunafreya said, closing her book and setting it aside. “Noctis has been stressing out about it for weeks.”

Ignis slid his glasses up his nose and took a notebook out of his pocket. “Ardyn Izunia. Well, as you know here’s been hundreds of ‘Ardyns’ since the King of Light. It’s considered a lucky name. There have even been a few Adryn Izunias, though nothing more significant than a knight or two in the past thousand years. I can look into them further, but I took the initiative of abandoning that line of research in favour of other avenues.”

Prompto realised the irritating clattering sound was his teacup rattling against his saucer. He hurriedly put it down, ignoring the concerned look the princess sent in his direction. “You’ve been researching Ardyn Izunia.”

“Under his highness’s request,” Ignis replied quickly, then turned a page of his notebook and resumed his lecture. “The most solid connection I found actually comes from the first. The King of Light, named Ardyn Lucis Caelum, happened to have a brother named Izunia. Izunia Lucis Caelum.”

Noctis frowned, sweeping a bit of hair out of his eyes. “You mean Izunia Lucis Caelum II?” He asked. “He didn’t reign for very long, what about him?”

“He reigned for only two years,” Ignis continued, sliding up his glasses and looked at him seriously. “A cousin became the next monarch, and our first reigning queen, Aura Lucis Caelum III. But, as it turns out,” he pushed up his glasses, “a lot of people were very angry at the crown for electing her. She was the cousin of Ardyn’s and not Izunia - and the bride of a second prince of Niffleheim. There was a faction at the time that sought to depose her, declaring her allegiance to the kingdom of Niffleheim made her a threat to the kingdom’s purity.”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say they were the Faction of Izunias?” Prompto said, his voice tight with panic. 

“Izunia’s Children to be more precise,” Ignis corrected, “but I see you’ve made the connection. I believe the Izunias who’ve been causing trouble in the present day are linked to this faction. Though whether it’s a copycat revival or the faction has been underground for a thousand years, I don’t know.” He pushed up his glasses and looked at Noctis. “Do you want me to conduct any further research.”

“Take a break, Specs,” Noctis said, crossing one ankle over his knee.

“You better listen,” Promptis chuckled. “He’s in King Mode.”

Ignis stood and bowed. “If you have no other task for me at present, your highness, I’d like permission to use my time to conduct private research.”

He nodded and waved him off. “Yeah, Specs. Might as well do what you like. Nothing else for you to do around here, at the moment.”

Ignis bowed, promised to return for dinner, and then headed out.

Noctis gave a heavy sigh and slumped loosely in his chair. “Prom, can you pour me a tea?”

“Black and sweet, coming up.”

=/= 

“You missed training today, Ignis.” 

The Advisor looked up to see Gladiolus leaning against the bookshelf beside his reading nook. He took his glasses off to massage his eyes. “I was reading,” he said quietly. “I lost track of time.” 

“What’s got you so absorbed?” The Shield asked, pulling out a chair from a nearby table and sitting on it backwards. He picked up a book. “Lost Prophecies of Bahamut?” He raised an eyebrow. “You getting into all this Astrals stuff too? Noct said you had free study.”

“It was something I came across, when I was studying The King of Light. A text referenced the Revelation of Bahamut. I’ve been in a research spiral.” One thing had led to another, and apparently he’d lost hours this way.

“What did you find then?” The Shield asked, slipping through the pages of the book.

“A pair of phrases, referenced in something else six books later. _The fate of this world falls to the King of Kings, his providence consecrated in the divine light of the Crystal._ ” He slid his glasses back on, the Shield’s face coming back to focus. He looked tired too.

“So what’s it supposed to mean?”

He sighed. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “Part of me feels like it was important to know. But the knowledge just escapes me.”

“Has anybody ever told you ‘you work too hard’?” 

A slight smile tugged at his lips. “No,” he replied. “No one ever has. My father tells me I need to work harder.”

“Then I’ll say it.” Ignis could only watch as the Shield leaned over and closed the book in Ignis’s hand. “Get some rest, Ignis. History isn’t going to change, it’ll still be here when you come back for it.”


	22. Revelations

The room was dim when Prompto stepped inside, all the curtains pulled closed over the balcony doors and floor-length windows. “Noct?”

He only got a low hum in acknowledgement. He used it to locate Noct: sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his hands. 

“Noct?” He repeated, coming closer. He knelt, taking his hands. “What is it?”

“I’ve doomed my kingdom,” the prince replied. “It’s all going to fall through and there was never anything I could do.”

“Hey,” Prompto said, nudging his knee, “come on, buddy. There’s always a solution. There’s nothing Iggy can’t solve and nothing I won’t do.” 

“You can’t fix this, Prom,” Noct said, and he sounded so utterly defeated. “Nothing Specs could read or Gladio could hit or you could strive to do can fix this. The kingdom is going to fall it’s because of me.”

“What happened?” Prompto asked. “Did you call the emperor a dick or something?”

“No.”

“Then what is it? What could you have possibly done that is so bad?”

Noct’s hands seized tight around his. “It’s nothing I’ve _done_ , Prompto. I -” His voice cracked and he let out a sob. Teardrops splashed on their joined hands, one after another. “I can’t have children, Prompto.”

A pained gasp left his lips. “Oh.”

“This entire treaty depends on Luna and I having an heir to unite the kingdoms. And I can’t. The emperor is going to _kill_ me, then take Lucis by force.”

Prompto yanked Noct’s hands up and pressed his lips to his knuckles. “No. I’m not gonna let it happen. They won’t touch you, or Lunafreya - and Lucis won’t fall.”

“Prom…”

“No, listen to me,” he said fiercely. “Get Ignis a copy of that treaty. He’ll find _some_ loophole. How long do we have until the Emperor finds out?”

“He probably already knows.”

No time to get Noct out of Tennebrae then - there were probably already Imperials on their way to ‘escort’ him to the Emperor. But maybe the princess...

“Go wash you face,” Prompto said, “make yourself as presentable as Iggy would expect you to be. I’ll let the others know they have to get to the throne room.” He stood and crossed to the balcony, slipping out behind the curtains. _Run_ he sent to the princess, and closed his eyes. “Shiva, goddess of ice… Gentiana. Lunafreya is not safe. Take her home to Insomnia.”

An icy cold wind struck his face, and he hoped that meant she heard him.

He sent an identical message to Iggy and Gladio. _Problem with treaty. Need loophole. Being taken to Emperor. Come to throne room ASAP._

When he stepped back inside, Noct was dressed in his formal raiment, fiddling with the clasp of his cloak. He looked defeated.

“Here,” Prompto said, coming between him and the mirror. He gently moved Noct’s hands aside to fasten the cloak himself. “Don’t worry, Noct,” he murmured. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Or the princess. You _know_ I’d do anything to ensure you’re safe.”

There was a quiet moment. “Including change the course of history so I could live?”

Prompto froze. He could feel Noct’s eyes, intense on his bowed head. His heart thumped so loud in his chest, he was almost sure Noctis would be able to hear it. “Yeah,” he managed out of his tight throat. “Definitely that.” He hooked the clasp and started straightening the heavy gold chains. “Ignis?”

“His research.” Noct’s eyes were still intent on him. “There was a lost Revelation of Bahamut that spoke of the First King’s failure to rid the world of darkness. How Eos would be plunged into chaos for a thousand years until the Chosen King would bring back light. About a ring and a crystal, and how he must pay the blood price.”

Prompto raised his head. His hands were trembling, but he steeled himself and looked his prince dead in the eye. “I’m not sorry. I’m proud of what I’ve done. I’d do it all again, a thousand times over.”

A slight smile crossed his lips. “I know.” Then he closed the gap between them, and pressed their lips together in a slow, chaste kiss.

They broke apart when there was a violent knock, and then the doors were thrown open. A squadron of Imperials rushed in, surrounding the prince and his guard.

Guns trained on the prince, they spoke as the blank-faced guard finished adjusting the prince’s clothes and stepped away. “You have been commanded to appear before the emperor.”

Prompto watched as Noct, the very essence of regal composure, turned to the door and strode past them without a word. He gave them a brief glance, then hurried to take his place beside Noct.

=/= 

The fields of sylleblossoms were picturesque, one of the famed sights of Tennebrae. Gladiolus had meant to bring some girl here, really charm the pants off her.

“Here,” Ignis said. “Try this with the cream.” He leaned over to Gladio’s plate and scooped some whipped cream onto the dessert tart. 

Gladio mumbled a thanks and bit into the tart. He made a happy hum. “Man, these are good.” He grabbed a bit more cream for another mouthful. “Who’d you bribe in the kitchen to make you these?”

“No one,” Ignis answered. “I actually made our lunch myself today.”

Gladio looked up from the plate. “You?” He asked. “You can cook?”

“I appear to have an innate talent for it,” Ignis replied. “i’ve been honing my skills during my free time these past few days.” 

Gladio raised his eyebrows. “Free time? Where did you find free time? Between tying his highness’s shoelaces and researching lost texts.”

“Well,” the advisor said, pouring him a glass from a jar of juice, “I researched my hypothesis thoroughly and came to the right conclusions. There was no need to research after that.”

“You found the lost prophecy, then?” He asked, interested.

“Indeed,” Ignis answered, and handed him the drink, before breaking off a mintleaf and dropping it into the glass. 

“What was it then?” Gladio asked, before taking a sip. He gave a surprised hum, taking in the complex flavour of the drink. 

“A sort of worst-case scenario,” the advisor replied, beginning to pack up their plates and the serving tubs. “If King Ardyn had failed to rid the world of the starscourge.”

“So, what was your conclusion?” 

“I think the first time, he did fail,” Ignis replied, pushing up his glasses and continuing to pack away the picnic. “I think a thousand years passed a new King of Light was anointed. And I think that king had a certain blond haired friend who prayed to the Astrals and changed history to ensure his survival.”

Was that a _joke_? Gladiolus stared at him in disbelief. “You’re joking.”

“I am not,” he replied. “Have you ever gone somewhere you hadn’t seen before, had an image of it in your mind, and when you saw it for the first time it looked _wrong_?”

Gladiolus paused. He thought about Lestallum, how he’d expected it to stop and yet it kept _going_. About looking forward to scouring out some great camping sites, but being unsettled the landscapes were so choked by the population. “That’s ridiculous,” he said, but even he could tell his voice was unconvinced.

“The Old Religion is almost extinct, and the Empire was one of the first to choke it out. Why would a cloned person from Besithia’s Facility know so much about them? Talk about them so intimately? How come he knows things about us he shouldn’t? Why he slips up and talks to us like we’re all old friends?”

“Because he was programmed to?” Gladiolus ventured. 

Ignis just shook his head. “I can show my notes later if you were interested.”

Before Gladiolus could reply, their phones sounded. Ignis had a generic, pre-installed ringtone, but Gladio’s tone was an awesome custom guitar riff. He took his out, and read the same words as Ignis spoke them aloud. “Problem with treaty. Need loophole. Being taken to Emperor. Come to throne room as soon as possible.”

“I got the same,” Gladiolus grunted, tucking his phone away. “What’s that abo…” He trailed off as he saw the panic on Ignis’s face. “What is it?”

“Noctis had an appointment with the imperial doctors today, to review his test results.” He stood, straightening his suit. “Throne room. And pray we don’t make it too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then the epilogue to go guys! Bear with me a little longer after all.


	23. Two Paths

Iedolas Aldercept looked exactly the same. He sat on the throne of Tennebrae, the room decorated in the imperial colours, the banners edged with purple for the Tennbrae’s colours. The guards walked Noctis to the floor at the base of the dais, so the Emperor could look down upon him.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum,” his voice, tired with age, echoed around the room. “You know for what reason you have been brought before the glory of the empire.”

Noctis stood tall, looking up at the emperor as if they were on the same level. “I cannot say I know why I have been given the honour of an invitation.”

“Don’t play stupid, boy,” the Emperor said, glaring at him. “You and your father signed a treaty to ensure peace between our kingdoms, You are unable to fulfil the terms, and have committed high treason against the great Empire of Niffleheim.”

“There was no knowing deception,” Noctis answered. “I am sure another treaty of equally beneficial -”

The Emperor grabbed a nearby stand, holding a vase of sylleblossoms, and shoved it violently over. Prompto flinched at the sound of the smash, but Noctis stood unfazed. “You promised me an heir!”

“The treaty was entered into with every intentions of all parties fulfilling their duties as outlined by the terms.”

“You liar!” the emperor shouted, slamming his fist down on the armrest. “A liar and a traitor and a treasonous snake in the grass!”

Prompto shifted to unbuckle his holsters, then clasped his hands behind his back, clenching his fists to hide the trembling. His eyes swept around the room, counting the guards, memorizing their positions, finding the exits, and running through all the strategies he could think of.

They were vastly outnumbered - he hoped Ignis and Gladiolus were on their way, and not already captured by Imperials. They’d need them to tip the favour of the fight in their direction.

“You and your father might be traitors, but you are also fools!” A cruel grin crossed the Emperor’s lips. “For the edict declares that the heir to both kingdoms will be the child of Lunafreya. There is no mention of Lucii blood.” He rose to his feet and walked down the stairs to stand before Noctis. “I’ll kill you, and your father, and take your sweet bride for my own.” He drew a sword and held it high above his head. “ _Our_ children will rule your kingdom, and unite Solheim once again!”

“Gross.” Prompto yanked out his favourite pistol, leveling it at the Emperor. “Dude she’s like young enough to be your grandchild.”

“Besithia,” the Emperor seethed. He eyed him. “Ah. His lab rat. You look just like him. He had that same insolent streak in him I always loathed.”

Prompto fired off two shots. He realised a moment late that they were the rubber bullets he’d been using to practice with, and they wouldn’t do any really damage. But they hurt, at least, and had the Emperor dropping his sword onto the marble floor. He landed point-down, and embedded itself into the marble to the hilt. 

The Emperor howled in pain and rage. “Seize them!” He retreated back to the throne, breathing laboured, and Prompto found himself surrounded by imperial soldiers, back-to-back with Noctis. 

“You ready for this?” Prompto asked, grinning wildly at Noct over his shoulder.

A sword appeared in a burst of blue magic, settling in Noctis’s fist. “Can’t say I am.”

“Yeah, don’t blame you. I’d feel better if Gladio was here.”

At that moment, a huge sword cut through half the surrounding solders, and let Gladiolus and Ignis through to their little knot of safety. “You called?”

Prompto laughed, and grinned gratefully when Ignis threw him a pistol loaded with actual bullets. “Alright, Ignis. You take that one on the left, Noct, you have the one on the right. I’ll take those two in the corner.”

“Good.” Gladiolus hefted the greatsword onto his shoulder. “I’ll take the rest.”

It wasn’t an easy fight. It was almost as bad as the daemons they’d had to fight, while Noct went to get the crystal. Surrounded on all sides, more and more coming every moment. He heard Aranea jump into the fray at some point, a smirking, “you boys look like you could use a hand,” signalling her turncoat. 

It wasn’t like fighting M.T.s. They moved all too human, and didn’t disappear into smoke with a horrifying death scream that dug into his very core. They _were_ human, and Prompto couldn’t shoot to kill. But he disabled as many as he could, shooting arms and knees and weapon hands. 

In different moments, he fought with others. Often by Noct’s side, taking a shot and letting the prince leapfrog over his back to make another blow. He and Ignis, clearing a space for the Advisor to strike out with his lance. Standing at Gladio’s back and shooting the one of two he hadn’t managed to disable. Throwing Aranea into the ceiling for one of her gravity-defying takedowns. Even Ravus, the Tennebrae royal charging with elegant and deadly skill, and Prompto alongside him with a bullet to follow.

He came face to face with the Emperor, and found his muscles freezing up as taser landed between his ribs. The elderly man, with surprising underlying strength, held him close and pressed a curved dagger into his neck. “Enough!”

The imperials stepped back immediately, leaving the others standing in place, weapons drawn.

“Prompto!” Noct shouted, frantic.

“Weapons down!” the emperor growled, chest heaving at Prompto’s bag. “Or your _lover_ will die.”

Prompto shook his head. _Don’t do it_. The prince darted an anxious look at him, but knelt to place his blade on the floor. Gladiolus shot his prince a betrayed look, but followed suit. The rest followed, with different levels of reluctance.

“Lady Highwind,” the Emperor wheezed. “I am disappointed. You’re so beautiful to be put to death for treason.”

She swept her braided hair over one shoulder. “I had more fun playing mercenary than soldier, anyway. I prefer taking money than orders.”

Prompto gave a low chuckle. “You go, girl.” She flashed him a smirk, but it fell when the Emperor pressed the blade tighter. It was sharp, he almost couldn’t feel the pain - the sensation of blood beginning to dribble down his neck into the colour of his shirt was more memorable.

“You too, Lab Rat.”

Prompto held up his pistols, ejecting the empty clip of the actual bullets, before he tossed them into different corners of the room.

“I have a better story, I think,” the Emperor crowed, victory obvious in his tone. “Besithia’s death machine went rogue, slaughtering the prince and his retinue, before brave Lord Ravus managed to defeat him. Grief-stricken, the young Princess turned to the protection of her beloved emperor.”

“They’d probably buy the first part,” Prompto said, glancing towards his gun at the edge of the room. “Hell, not even Sir Amicitia trusts me. You can bet he’s got a strategy in place for this exact situation.” At least he hoped Gladio did. “But the princess running into your arms? Nobody would believe a creepy story like that.”

“You little -!” His words were cut off. Ravus, who had been circling the perimeter of the room, had swooped down on Prompto’s pistol, and fired three rapid shots. The Emperor stumbled backwards, dagger dropping from limp fingers, falling back onto the throne.

He rushed to Noctis’s side, checking him over. “Are you okay? Are you injured anywhere?”

“Prom, I’m fine. You’re bleeding.”

“I’ve cut myself worse shaving,” he replied, swiping a hand across his neck. “See? It’s nothing.”

“I can’t believe you sassed the Emperor,” Ignis said, coming to their side. “You’re a diplomatic incident waiting to happen.”

“I always use the _cutting edge_ of jokes.” Noctis and Gladiolus groaned at that.

“Your terrible jokes are going to be the death of me-” 

Irony was a bitch. Before Noctis could even finish his sentence, a deafening gunshot echoed around the room. Noctis stumbled forward into Prompto’s arms, eyes wide. Red was already spreading across the white fabric of Prompto’s imperial coat. He screamed his prince’s name, knees buckling and lowering them both of the ground.

“Gladiolus! The Phoenix Down!”

There was a flurry of movement Prompto was hardly aware of. The prince’s shield holding a burning feather to the prince’s chest, swearing at him to “hang on, damnit!”. The smoke rising and the wounds healing, but the prince lying deathly still and glassy-eyed. Ravus firing two more shots at the emperor, who dropped Prompto’s pistol and fell backwards out a window to the gardens below. Aranea giving a low sob.

“There’s a pulse,” Ignis’s voice sounded like he had cotton wool plugged in his ears. “But it’s fading fast.”

“No.” Prompto said sternly.

“Prompto, it’s too late.”

“No!” he shouted back. He held Noctis’s head, seizing it to his chest. An inhumanly scream echoed through the room and it took a moment too long to realise it was his. 

“Prompto, there’s nothing you can do!”

He pressed his forehead against Noct’s, staring deep into his eyes. “Shiva the Glacian, goddess of ice, messenger to the people, I beseech you.” A sound like shattering crystal, and an icy wind flowing through the room. “Ramuh the Fulgarian, god of storms, keeper of all wisdom, I beseech you.” Another smash, and the air flavoured with electricity. “Ifrit the Infernian, god of fire, beloved of mankind, I beseech you.” Smash, the crackle of flames in his ears. “Leviathan the Hydraean, goddess of the sea, mother of all life, I beseech you.” The smell of the sea breeze filling his nose. “Titan the Archaean, god of the earth, pillar of strength, I beseech you.” The shattering sound came with a flash of light this time, and he was dimly aware of being surrounded by the ghostly human forms of the Astrals he’d called. “Bahamut…” he faltered, “damnit, Bahamut! You **owe** me!”

The world seemed to disappear, until he was floating in a never-ending nothingness, the prince cradled in his lap. Bahamut’s rumbling voice was displeased: “you demand my presence again, to barter for the life of your king.”

“I’m not bartering anything,” Prompto replied, his voice breaking. “Name the price and I’ll do it. But you can’t let him die. Not now, not with less of a life than he’d had before.”

The Draconian rumbled in displeasure. “I keep time and history, as unyielding as steel. This event has occurred.”

“Bullshit!” Prompto screamed, his voice tearing at his throat. “You changed it before. You changed everything. Do you want my heart again? Permanently? You know I’ll give it to you, willingly, to save him.” 

A gentle, motherly hand on his head. Funny, how he could recognise a motherly touch when he’d never had one in either life. “Hush, sweet Prompto.” The Hydraean’s voice was tender, gentle as her hand. “Bahamut does not hold dominion over life and death. I can grant him life again.”

“Please,” he begged, shaking. “Mother Leviathan please. Let him live.”

“It’s not so simple,” the Draconian growled, unyielding eyes staring into Prompto’s. “There is but two courses from this moment. The prince will die, and he will know peace, and you shall live your life unburdened by your vow.”

“No!”

“Hush, sweet Prompto,” the Glacian murmured, her human form to the left of the Draconian, just as he knew her. 

“The other…” The steely eyes were deep just for a moment, compassion on place of unrelenting steel. “Your king will live. But he will slumber for many years. Time will pass you both by - for if you choose this path, you must stand at his side.”

“Unyielding,” the Archaean added. “No walls shall pass between you.”

“So he dies, he has his peace. Or he’s in a coma, and I’m stuck in the same room as him for years.”

“Those are the two courses the future can take,” the Leviathan answered, “I can grant him life, if you so choose.”

He met Gentiana’s eyes, Shiva’s gaze. “What would he want?” He whispered.

“Prince Noctis does not fear death,” she whispered, like the gentle hush of a winter’s breeze over powdered snow. “He has known the happiness you have granted him.”

He looked down at the Prince’s face - so still, pale. He swept his fringe out of his eyes, looking down into the blue eyes he’d loved in two lifetimes. “I’ve made my decision.”

=/= 

He was falling. Or maybe he was flying. Breeze ruffled his hair, and momentum plunged him onwards. His feet touched ground, or something like it, and a faux gravity settled him in place. He opened his eyes, and saw an emptiness surrounding him. “Where am I?”

“On the line between life and death.” That voice was familiar, but he coudn’t name it. From the darkness approached a man. Tall, with dark red hair, brown eyes watching him. His clothes seemed to at once flicker from ancient raiment to an eclectic gathering of fabrics draped around his shoulders.

“Ardyn,” he named him.

A wry smile crossed the stranger’s lips. “Indeed. I have become much since you forgot me.”

“Am I dying?” He asked.

“Perhaps.” He gestured, “walk with me.”

He did, though there was nowhere to go in the chasm of emptiness. But it seemed proactive, at the least. “Why are you here?”

“I once swore I would meet you here, in the place before death. A different man, I was, but the desire has lingered beyond history.”

Noctis nodded. “You were our enemy before.”

“Perhaps I still am.”

They walked in silence for an eternity. What was time in this place. “Will I die?”

“Inevitably.” A wry smirk crossed those lips, somehow less cruel than he expected it to be. “But whether it is to be in between this breath or another, the choice has been offered.”

“Pormpto?”

“Not so empty, after all.” Another long silence. “His last act was selfless. To save you, to save the world, to change history so I could be the hero I had ever longed to once have been. This one? He may be selfish.”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“Each path he chooses leads to loneliness and a reunion after many long years. I suppose the real question is, would Prompto rather live with you or let you have peace.”

Noct smiled. “Ah.” He closed his eyes, tilting his head upwards. “Then I already know.”

“Alas.” He opened his eyes, and saw they had come to two doors. Each filled with a blinding light, though somehow unspeakably different shades. “Then you must pass through.” 

Noct stepped towards the right door, one hand on the knob.

“Oh, and Noct?” He turned to see Ardyn placing a hat on his head. “When you see him again, in life or in death, thank him for me.” He gave a sad smile. “He had no reason to give me what my heart truly yearned for, and even if he did it for you, he still has my gratitude.”

”Farewell, Ardyn.”

The door unlocked, and Noct pushed it open and stepped into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I actually the worst? I'd be furious at me if I was reading this. Anyway, an epilogue to go. Then Ever At His Side is officially over.


	24. Epilogue

Princess Lunafreya looked solemn and beautiful in the black gown, her hair brushed out and lying natural across her shoulders. Not even the black lace of the veil could hide her beauty, only hid it behind a gauzy secret. Prompto gave a sigh and sat down on the hard bench. This part of the castle was secluded, no one but guards ever came this way with his meals. The isolation was eating away at his sanity, but it was no more than he deserved. 

Those moments would be forever burnt in his mind. Coming back from the realm of the Astrals, the decision he'd made heavier than any burden he'd ever faced. Ignis had only had time to speak his name in an awed tone before the doors burst open. 

Princess Lunafreya had returned, with the Kingsglaive at her back. 

They'd arrested him, of course they had. Holding the prince’s lifeless form, covered in his blood. Bullet wounds, not from the imperial’s rifles, but from his own pistol. 

In the days that followed, arrangements had been made. Ravus was crowned the new Emperor, and one of his first acts was to announce the reinstatement of Accordo’s Independence. Lunafreya’s children, should she choose to have them, would have the crowns of Tennebrae, Niflheim and Lucis - ideally she would have three, and the ‘Empire’ would be disbanded once and for all. 

Funeral arrangements were made, and Prompto had an informal sort of trial with King Regis. Then he had no more news, locked away in this tower with no one to speak to, only a window to the outside world. 

There were footsteps outside the door. He stood up, startled. They were light, and heeled - nothing like the boots of the guards. The door unlocked and Lunafreya stepped in. She looked weary, and in that moment Prompto was swamped with guilt. “Your Highness…” He bowed, low and deep. “I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come visit.”

“It’s been hard for me,” she confessed, and her eyes never turned in his direction. “I don't know what to say.”

“Better late than never,” he said, but even his voice felt weak. He sat back down, watching her. “How was the funeral?”

She just sighed. “It was precisely how one might expect a royal funeral to be.” She sounded so tired. 

He swallowed painfully, eyes stinging with tears. “Lunafreya, I'm so sorry…”

She turned her head in his direction, eyes soft. “What have you to be sorry for?”

“I did this. I summoned the gods, and they gave me a choice. Noctis dies and has peace, or he sleeps.”

She sat down on the edge of the bed, and took her husband’s hand. “Are you feeling guilty for saving his life?” She asked. 

“It was selfish,” he whispered. “He could have had peace. But I wanted him to have life. I wanted him to one day wake up so I could be happy with him again.”

Her smile was soft, and sweet. “I think I would have chosen the same,” she said gently. “I'm only sorry you have to stay here.” Her eyes gently sought out the burns on his hand, and he moved it behind his back self consciously. “I never expected it to be so violent.”

“I chose this,” he replied calmly. “And at least I can use the bathroom without third degree burns. The gods do have mercy.”

She leaned down to kiss Noct’s forehead, smoothed in a sleep he would not wake from for a long time. “I have to go, Prompto. It's… it's too hard for me to be here. To see him like this.”

“I understand,” he said, giving her a smile. “I hope you come soon again, though. It's kind of lonely.”

She rose to her feet and crossed the room, gently cupping his cheek. She gave him a gentle kiss, and there was a cheeky look in her eyes as she pulled away. He was startled, speechless from her forward move. “I promise. I won't leave you here to watch him alone.”

She chuckled as he led her to the door, and he watched her go before closing the door and locking it with the key around his neck. 

“Well, Noct.” He came to sit on the armchair next to the bed. “It's just you and me again.”

And here he would stay, no matter how much the royal chamber felt like a prison. Through the guards bringing him food with pitying looks, and casting daily potions on Noctis to prevent bedsores and muscle atrophy. Here he would remain, waiting for the moment Noct opened his eyes and returned to them. 

Ever at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel? Sequel. 
> 
> Come on guys, you didn't think Prompto would actually let Noct die right? 
> 
> Anyway, part 3 coming up soon which will (hopefully) be significantly shorter than this one, where we can finally see everyone's lives back on track. 
> 
> Thank you eternally for sticking with me through this journey, and to all you wonderful people who have commented - especially my regulars who always leave me something to let me know they care. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
